Kingdoms Chronicles
by Raxces
Summary: A.U. Un grupo de mercenarios, todos con sueños y ambiciones, pero un mismo objetivo. Una persona nueva llegara para cambiarle las vidas, o por lo menos a uno de ellos, Que pasado oculta cada uno? Qué les deparará el destino?
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de una crónica

**Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, esta vez es algo muydiferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, en verdad esta historia planeo hacerla para largo, advierto que ya que la historia es demasiado diferente habrá gente a la que no le guste, pero les pido sean pacientes para leer, les pido se queden y sigan el fic, les aseguro que les encantará, drama, aventura, romance, giros de trama, desarrollo de personajes, pueden esperar de todo! Les aseguro que no se desepcionarán.**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de una crónica.**

-Agh! Cuanto falta para llegar?- Exclamo una chica de cabello negro y corto

-No seas tan impaciente! Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar.- Le contesto un chico con tes pálida y de cabello rosado

El grupo de 5 caminaba por un trecho saliendo de un bosque, llegando a un camino de tierra concurrido.

 **Janna:** Para ti es fácil decirlo, llevo 3 días sin poder darme una ducha por esa estúpida misión… TRES DIAS!

 **Tom:** No seas exagerada, conseguimos un lago donde nos turnamos para ducharnos a medio camino.

 **Janna:** A eso le llamas ducha? Una chica como yo merece una tina de agua caliente al menos.

 **Tom:** Una chica como tu? Te refieres a violenta y sanguinaria?

 **Janna** : Qué? Demasiado para ti?

-Ya calma los dos, enserio deberían pensar seriamente en casarse, ya parecen marido y mujer con problemas maritales.- Los interrumpió un chico castaño, que se encontraba liderando al grupo al frente

-Cierra la boca Marco!- Dijeron a unísono

-Marco, seguro que es por aquí? – Le pregunto la chica peli verde del grupo.

 **Marco:** Claro que sí, mira la siguiente desviación- Dijo el chico moreno, delante de ellos el ultimo trecho por cruzar, era un camino, el cual se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado, donde podían verse a varias personas, algunas hacia una dirección del camino y otras al contrario.

-Por fin! Civilisacion! Y saben lo que eso significa?- Exclamo una chica de cabellera rosada y piel de un tono entre verde y celeste

 **Marco:** Aquí va de nuevo…-

 **Lilacia:** Significa fiesta y alcohol!

 **Marco:** Ponyhead, no piensas en otra cosa que no sean fiestas y beber?

 **Lilacia:** No me llames asi! Sabes que odio ese apodo! Llamame por mi nombre, además, deberías relajarte Marco, eres muy serio la mayoría del tiempo, casi nunca te veo beber!

 **Marco:** Y terminar siendo una alcohólica como tu ? No gracias Lilacia.

 **Kelly:** Chicos, estoy agotada y ya casi llegamos, podrían todos dejar de discutir por favor?- Pregunto una chica con una curiosa cabellera verde

Todos seguían caminando, pero un grito en dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían se escuchó en todo el acantilado

 **Voz** : Auxilio! Alguien que nos ayude!

 **Tom** : -No iremos a intervenir o sí?- Pregunto el chico al ver como su compañero miraba fijamente de donde venía el grito.

 **Marco** :- No tienes que ir si no quieres- Después de esto, marco poso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada aun sin desenvainar que se encontraba en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, y corrió hacia donde provenía el grito de auxilio.

 **Tom** : -No puedo creer que haga esto otra vez- Dijo casi en susurro, mientras tomaba las dagas que llevaba a la cintura y corrió tras de Marco.

 **Lilacia:** Esperen, no irán a quedarse toda la diversión!

 **Janna** :… Vamos Kelly, esos tontos podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.

 **Kelly** :- De acuerdo!- Ambas corrieron también tras de los dos chicos.

El grupo llego hasta donde provenían el grito, el que parecía ser un mercader que se dirigía al reino fue atacado por un grupo de monstruos, de una raza especifica;

 **Tom** : Septarien! Que hacen esas bestias aquí?

 **Marco** : Que es lo que buscan!

El grupo de bestias-reptil se limitaban a gruñir y a amenazar con sus espadas y lanzas.

 **Janna** : Bien… no creo que escuchen palabras Marco… Solo tenemos una manera de resolverlo- Dijo la pelinegra mientras sacaba una espada que colgaba de su cintura.

Marco miro al comerciante, mientras este protegía a su esposa e hijo.

 **Marco** : Señor, tome sus cosas y a su familia, y retírense de aquí, avise en las puertas del reino lo que sucedió para que les brinden la atención que necesiten.

Mercader: Gracias señor, en verdad estoy en deuda con usted-

Una de las bestias-reptil intento atacar al comerciante mientras este aun levantaba sus cosas del suelo, sin embargo una espada se interpuso en su ataque.

Marco: Si quieres robarle a la gente de este reino, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, pues para hacerlo tendrás que pasar sobre mí!- Exclamo el chico mientras se ponía en guardia.

La bestia retrocedió unos pasos, gruñendo de furia.

Tom: Nos encargaremos de los demás.

Marco: No! Espera!, déjame manejar esto solo.

Tom: Solo? Te has vuelto loco? No podrás contra esos 10 tú solo!

Marco: Claro que sí, pero ese no es el punto, ahora lo entenderás.

El castaño apunto a uno de los reptiles, el que se encontraba casi hasta el fondo de la agrupación.

Marco: Oye tú! Si el que tiene una banda purpura en el brazo, sé que eres su líder, y sé que los de tu rango pueden entender palabras

El septarien a quien Marco se dirigía, Era obviamente más erguido y fornido que los demás, además de ser más alto, y caminar con un paso más humano y menos de bestia.

Septarien: Así que, tienes agallas para dirigirte hacia un capitán de septarsis, admiro tu valentía chico, pero tu inteligencia deja mucho que desear.- Dijo el reptil mientras sacaba una gran espada de su espalda.

Marco empuño su espada, con una cara seria y decisiva

Septarien: Nosotros no tenemos piedad ni perdemos el tiempo charlando!- Grito el septarien mientras se proponía acabar con Marco de un solo ataque.

Hábilmente el chico desapareció del campo de visión del reptil, cuando un sonido se produjo detrás del reptil,

Septarien: Agh!- Marco había cortado de un solo tajo la cola del mayor de los reptiles.

Marco: Ultima advertencia, lárguense de aquí.

Septarien: Pagaras por esto humano impertinente… Retirada!

Todo el grupo de monstruos reptil asustados se alejaron lo más que pudieron.

Tom: Sabes que no nos pagaran por esa escenita heroica verdad?

Marco: No todo es dinero Tom.

Tom: Pero si lo es sobrevivir.

Marco:… Vamos, casi llegamos…

El grupo guardo sus armas y se volvieron a dirigir a su destino, conectando con el acantilado unas escaleras de piedra por donde iba y venían las personas podían verse, una rara manera de conectar el reino con el exterior, aunque esta fuera solo una de las entradas.

Marco: Bien, por fin llegamos, vamos! Tenemos que ir a la posada a cobrar lo del trabajo.

 **Lilacia** : Eso significa que esta noche habrá cervezas! Nada como una buena cerveza de barril en un tarro de madera!

Todos cruzaron un enorme portón, el cual era vigilado por varios caballeros, los cuales como siempre los veían a ellos precisamente con malos ojos.

?: Alto ahí!

Todo el grupo se detuvo, al escuchar la voz que les hablaba tan altaneramente, Se trataba de un guardia.

 **Guardia** : Ustedes, los que se dirigen al pueblo, identifíquense!

Todos permanecieron quietos, el único que se dio la vuelta levemente para intercambiar miradas con el guardia fue Marc.

 **Guardia:** Ustedes, van armados, díganme creen que pueden pasearse por ahí como si nada? Quienes se creen que son?

Marco simplemente se giró por completo, al ver el rostro del chico el guardia lo analizo, y poco a poco esa sonrisa altanera se fue borrando de su rostro.

 **Guardia:** …Esas… esas marcas… ustedes son…

 **Marco** : Se lo he dicho un montón de veces a las escuadras de caballeros que protegen las puertas, lo que hagamos es problema nuestro, nosotros no les causaremos problemas, mientras no se metan en nuestros asuntos.- Expreso el chico con seguridad y severidad, después de ello se dio la media vuelta y siguió el camino junto con el grupo.

 **Guardia:** Bi.. Bienvenidos al reino Johansen!- Grito el guardia que quedaba tras la multitud de gente del pueblo por la que tenían que pasar el grupo siempre que llegaban de nuevo al reino.

 **Tom** : Pobrecillo, debe ser un chico nuevo o algo así.

Marco: Si es lo más probable, los chicos del ala oeste ya nos conocen, tal vez cambiaron de gente otra vez.

Tom: Como sea, los guardias del reino siempre son así de temerosos, es bueno tener una reputación.

 **Kelly** : Si claro, pero con los caballeros es otra historia.

 **Tom:** Ni lo menciones… pero no te preocupes, algún día nos respetaran como a un igual.

 **Janna:** Si sigues sin entrenar lo dudo mucho.

 **Tom** : Mira quién habla, si tu solo te la pasas bebiendo con Lilacia, no hacen otra cosa más que embriagarse cuando no estamos en servicio.

 **Lilacia** : Oye no me culpes! El alcohol me ayuda a conservar esta figura.

 **Tom:** Eso no tiene sentido…

 **Janna:** Tienes envidia porque no disfrutas el alcohol, unas dos o tres copas y ya estas dormido.

 **Tom:** Nadie te está preguntando- Contesto serio e irritado.

 **Kelly:** No se puede tratar con ellos verdad?

 **Marco** : No no se puede- Dijo marco mientras sonreía.- Pero son como familia, y la familia esta junta sin importar que.

El grupo después de recorrer un poco las calles del reino, llegaron a un establecimiento de dos pisos, de este colgaba un letrero el cual anunciaba al lugar como la posada Thomas.

Al entrar el grupo se pudo escuchar un ambiente atareado, con alguno que otro pueblerino tomando unas copas, algunos jugando juegos de azar, con dardos, la mayoría cantando o bailando, y algunos en la barra mientras pedían algo de comer o de beber.

 **?:** Hola chicos! No los esperaba hasta mañana!.

 **Lilacia:** Jackie! Amiga que bueno verte! Por favor sírveme un buen tarro de cerveza! Y que sea rápido por favor!

 **Jackie** : Claro que si amiga ahora mismo te la sirvo…- La chica volteo a ver a un castaño algo agotado. – Misión difícil?

 **Marco:** … no no es eso… solo que fue un viaje agotados es todo… si hubiera ido solo con Nachos habría tardado menos, pero no podría llevar al equipo entero.

 **Jackie:** Cierto- Dijo Jackie mientras le servía la cerveza a Lilacia. –Por cierto, no te preocupes por él, el maestro Brantley lo ha estado alimentando en las colinas del sur.

 **Marco** : Si… debo agradecerle en persona cuando pase a su casa.

 **Jackie:** Bueno, el sujeto que quería los minerales que fueron a saquear vendrá mañana , así que porque no descansas por ahora?

 **Marco:** Estoy cansado, pero es muy temprano para dormir.

 **Jackie:** Si pero hoy precisamente es el festival de las estrellas! Todo el pueblo estará de fiesta esta noche, deberías salir a dar una vuelta con los chicos.

 **Marco:** Y tú? Iras al festival?

 **Jackie:** Oh no no, debo quedarme aquí a atender el bar de mi familia, habrá mucha más clientela que ahora, y tengo también que cuidar a Lilacia y a Janna por si se pasan de copas.

 **Marco:** Suerte con eso- Dijo marco mientras reía, pero esta calló súbitamente cuando los ojos de repente le comenzaron a pesar, y su brazo izquierdo comenzó a doler.

Jackie noto el gesto de Marco.

 **Jackie:** Te encuentras bien?- Dijo preocupada.

 **Marco** : Si si… solo es el cansancio… si alguien me necesita… estaré en mi habitación.

 **Jackie:** Por supuesto! Pasa!- Dijo Jackie mientras de debajo de la barra sacaba unas llaves y se las entregaba al chico.

 **Marco:** Gracias Jackie…- Marco tomo las llaves y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Una vez llegado a su cuarto, colgó su chaqueta en un perchero, no sin antes quitarse las piezas de armadura que esta llevaba, así como también su capa, la cual ya estaba algo desgastada, el chico se recostó en su respectiva cama, ya que compartía habitación con su compañero Tom , el cual dormía en una cama al fondo de la habitación, una vez marco se recostó levanto su brazo, mirando fijamente su brazo izquierdo, o más específicamente, su mano izquierda, marco cubrió su rostro con esta mano, en parte por el dolor de cabeza extraño que ha estado padeciendo últimamente, asi como también para evitar que la luz del sol, el cual aún no se ponía, no le molestara para dejarse vencer por el sueño

 _-Papa! Mama!_

 _-Hijo! No te acerques!_

 _-No papá! No los dejare! No quiero quedarme solo!_

 _-Huye de aquí hijo! Sálvate! Te prometo que todo estará bien! Haz caso y obedece!_

 _-No lo hagas…. No les hagas daño… No mates a mis padres!_

Marco despertó de golpe… todo había sido un sueño… o más bien… un recuerdo, era un sueño recurrente ya hacía años, nunca dejo de atormentarlo, su respiración era agitada, su pecho completamente lleno de sudor, su corazón acelerado y sus puños cerrados con rabia.

-Otra vez el sueño?

Marco giro para ver de dónde venía esa voz, se trataba de su compañero Tom, el cual estaba recargado en la ventana del cuarto.

 **Marco:** Tom… que haces aquí?

 **Tom:** Solo admiraba el paisaje desde la ventana… la luna se puede ver desde aquí.

 **Marco:** Ah… claro… olvide que eras del tipo meditador a veces… espera…. La luna? Pero qué hora es?

 **Tom:** Pues… si no me equivoco deben ser como las 6:30

 **Marco:** Las 6:30? Pero en qué momento paso tanto tiempo…. Juraría que solo dormi unos minutos.

 **Tom:** Bueno… supongo que entonces tuviste el sueño pesado.

 **Marco:** Agh! Perfecto!- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo- Ahora no podré dormir en toda la noche.

 **Tom:** Mala suerte amigo… porque no sales a dar una vuelta? Es el festival y podrías encontrar algo que hacer hasta que te de sueño.

 **Marco:** Tú no saldrás?

 **Tom:** Umm… No… es que… tengo algo que hacer…

 **Marco:** Ah si?

 **Tom:** Pues si… así es…. Lo siento no puedo acompañarte.

 **Marco** : Bueeno… supongo que le preguntare a Janna o a Kelly…

 **Tom:** Janna no podrá…

 **Marco:** Y eso como lo sabes?

 **Tom:** Ah… bueno… es que por ella estaré ocupado…

 **Marco:** Otra de sus tontas competiciones para ver quien come más o algo así?

 **Tom:** Eh… claro! Eso eso es!

Marco noto el nerviosismo del chico, pero no se molestó en preguntar.

 **Marco:** Bueno.. Supongo que le preguntare a Kelly o a Lilacia…- Marco observo su sudada playera- Pero primero, tomare una ducha.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

 **Marco:** Como que no quieren ir?

 **Lilacia:** Oye! Sabes que estuve esperando llegar para beber y no pienso salir a pasear y perderme la fiesta que se hace en el bar!

 **Jackie** : Bueno Lilacia, en realidad es una posada no un bar… y la fiesta prácticamente eres tu, todos los demás comensales son mucho más tranquilos- Decía la chica tras la barra con gracia.

 **Lilacia:** Bueno… al menos Kelly me acompaña en esto cierto Kelly?

 **Kelly:** En realidad solo lo hago porque me lo pediste de favor, y eso porque Janna salió.

 **Lilacia:** Oh vamos, lo que sucede es que no has tomado ni una gota de alcohol, por eso no te diviertes!

 **Kelly: *** Suspiro* Lo siento Marco, me encantaría acompañarte pero no puedo dejar a Lilacia aquí sola.

 **Marco:** No te preocupes Kelly, entiendo que sería egoísta dejarle todo esa responsabilidad a Jackie.

 **Lilacia:** Hey! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!

 **Marco:** En fin, suerte con su "Fiesta" chicas.- Dijo marco mientras se reia y se disponía a salir de la posada.

 **Lilacia:** Aguafiestas! – Grito la chica antes de que marco saliera por la puerta.

 _ **Fuera de la posada.**_

Marco se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes exteriores de la posada Thomas, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo quería distraerse un poco, ya que el cansancio aún no se presentaba, El chico se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la fuente que se encontraba justo en el centro del reino Johansen, al llegar a esta, pudo ver a muchos niños jugando y correteando por todos lados, algunas parejas caminando tomados de la mano, y a las orillas del centro del reino variados puestos de todo tipo, habían puestos de comida, curiosidades, de juguetes, algunos herreros vendiendo sus últimas creaciones, y comerciantes de todo tipo.

Marco detuvo su mirada en una pequeña familia, eran los padres y su hijo, de no más de 6 años, los tres tomados de las manos mientras el pequeño caminaba en medio de ellos

-Papá quiero ir a ver los fuegos artificiales!- Decia el niño.

-Los fuegos artificiales son hasta dentro de unas horas hijo, pero que te parece si mientras esperamos vamos por algo de comer?

-Genial!- Decía el niño mientras daba saltos de alegría.

Marco al ver la escena se enterneció, pero un sentimiento de nostalgia también lo invadió, de quedo ahí de pie entre la multitud de gente, mientras pensaba, hasta que un grito lo saco de su transe.

-Hey! Detengan a esa chica!

Marco giro su cabeza para observar que un par de guardias corrían tras una figura encapuchada.

 **Marco:** Una ladrona o algo así?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

 **-** Se dirige al ala oeste!- Escucho que gritaba uno de los guardias.

 **Marco:** Ala oeste… se llega más rápido por aquí!- Dijo el chico mientras corría entre callejones.

El chico corría entre los callejones del reino, ya que lo conocía tan bien y tenía muy buena condición no le costó nada llegar rápidamente al lugar mencionado.

Una vez ahí el chico analizo todo el lugar, había una solamente gente charlando y un par de niños jugando. Marco se acercó a una de las bancas que se encontraba en el lugar, fuera de unas casas, cuando de la nada pudo observar que la misteriosa figura llegaba corriendo, y rápidamente se escondió en una carreta llena de heno, la cual estaba cubierta por una manta, antes de taparse con la manta volteo a todos lados, y la chica se detuvo al cruzar mirada con el chico.

Marco no pudo hacer más que admirar embelesado la belleza de la chica, aun que traía la cabeza cubierta, pudo observar claramente unos mechones rubios, unos ojos azule como el sueño, y en su rostro una expresión incrédula y con mucha preocupación. La chica al ver a Marco a lo lejos solo atino a ser un gesto, como pidiendo que no dijera nada, poniendo su índice frente a sus labios, y después de esto se cubrió con la manta.

-Hey tú! Mercenario!

 **Marco:** Si? Que sucede?- Marco tenía que tener cuidado, esto no eran guardias comunes, eran caballeros del castillo, no podía tratarlos como a iguales.

 **Caballero:** Has visto a una chica pasar por aquí?

 **Marco:** Um… podría ser más específico?- Dijo marco mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas que pasaban entre calles.

 **Caballero:** No te pases de listo mocoso…. Una chica corría en esta dirección, con una capucha.

 **Marco** : No he visto a nadie parecido… lamento no poder ayudarles.

 **Caballero:** No estarás mintiendo o sí?

 **Marco:** No señor… le aseguro que no vi a nadie asi… pero si la veo le informare a algún guardia o caballero que este de paso.

 **Caballero:** Bien… no perderé más el tiempo contigo… - Dijo el caballero mientras se hiba a buscar a la chica a otra parte.

Marco esperó a que el caballero se alejara lo suficiente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la carreta.

 **Marco:** Hey, no te preocupes ya se fueron… puedes salir, estas a salvo.

La chica se asomó entre el manto que la cubría… y salió por completo, con ayuda de Marco.

 **Chica:** Escuche lo que dijo para que no me atraparan, es usted en verdad una persona amable, se lo agradezco!- Dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

 **Marco:** Oh… no fue nada… pero de igual manera… porque te perseguían?

 **Chica:** Oh … bueno… yo….

 **Marco:** Ya veo… no te preocupes… no tienes que dercirme si no quieres… Soy marco, por cierto… y tú eres?

 **Chica:** Mi nombre es St… Stella

 **Marco:** Un placer Stella…

 **Stella:** El placer es mío- Decía la chica mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Marco no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente con tantos modales, solo atino a tomar la mano de la chica y asentir levemente, como había visto en algunos otros lugares de mejor clase en los que, por una u otra razón le ha tocado estar.

 **Stella:** Oh no… - Dijo la chica mientras observaba a lo lejos como un grupo de guardias discutían, sabía que hablaban sobre encontrarla. – Ellos, no deben encontrarme, le suplico me ayude. – Le dijo al chico mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía en su pecho en símbolo de preocupación.

 **Marco:** Claro no hay problema… sígueme!- El chico tomo la mano de la joven y se perdieron entre la gente.

Ambos llegaron al mercado del reino, el cual estaba lleno de gente, de esta forma pasarían desapercibidos, La chica parecía fascinada con la cantidad de negocios que se encontraban en el lugar, además al ser el festival, había un montón de puestos con juegos para niños o competencias de todo tipo. Paseándose de uno en uno para maravillarse de lo que ofrecían, el chico caminaba un poco más atrás de ella, para observar que no los siguieran.

-Pasen! Pasen! a intentarlo, pruebe su puntería con nuestra nueva adquisición, la ballesta con mirilla, esta belleza solo la portan los caballeros de alto rango, acérquese a probarla y gane alguno de nuestros premios!

 **Stella:** Oh Mire! Podríamos intentarlo?

 **Marco:** Claro, vamos. – Dijo el chico acercándose al puesto de donde invitaba el encargado a participar

-Oh una valiente señorita! Cree poder con esta arma tan peligrosa?

 **Stella:** Me subestima señor, lo intentare!

 **-** Muy bien señorita, como la veo tan entusiasmada le daré esta ronda gratis, tiene tres intentos para acertar al centro de la diana, si lo logra podrá llevarse un premio.

La chica tomó la ballesta y apunto con firmeza, disparo la primera flecha… pero esta atino a una de las orillas de la diana.

-Oh lástima! Animo señorita aún le quedan dos tiros!

La chica respiro profundamente, y atino a disparar por segunda vez, esta vez estuvo mucho más cerca del centro pero no lo suficiente.

-Oh! Eso estuvo cerca! El próximo lo lograra!

La chica respiro suavemente, sostuvo la ballesta con ambas manos, y cerrando un ojo intento disparar, era seguro, esta vez atinaría al centro, pero una corriente de viento desvió la flecha un poco, y esta atino justo a un lado del centro.

-Oh que mala suerte!

 **Stella** : No es justo… hubo una corriente fuerte de viento por un momento.

 **Marco:** Tiene razón, la flecha se dirigía justo al centro.

-Lo siento, pero la flecha no cayó en el centro, pero les diré que, les regalare otra ronda para que lo puedan intentar, que les parece?

 **Stella:** Perfecto!, Señor Marco, podría intentarlo?

 **Marco:** Yo? Segura?

 **Stella:** Por supuesto, confío en que usted lo logrará.

 **Marco:** De acuerdo… lo intentare- Dijo marco algo sonrojado al ver la sonrisa que la chica le demostraba.

Marco tomó la ballesta, apunto firmemente con una sola mano, y teniendo la mirada fija en el blanco, atino a disparar 2 flechas rápidamente, las cuales ambas dieron en el blanco.

-Increíble! Y vaya manera de recargar las flechas tan rápido! Es usted un tirador nato! Una más y podrá obtener un mejor premio!

 **Marco:** Muy bien Stella, usted tirará la última flecha.

 **Stella** : Oh no no no, usted lo ha hecho muy bien no quisiera…

 **Marco:** Vamos, lo harás bien, te ayudare…

 **Stella:** Bueno yo…

 **Marco:** Toma la ballesta con una mano… así… y ahora apunta al blanco, pero no cierres un ojo, deja ambos abiertos… sostén firmemente la ballesta al momento de disparar, y espera a que el viento este tranquilo, siente la brisa en tu cabello, cuando este quieta… disparas.

La chica obedeció los pasos que el chico le dictaba, esperando el momento propicio hasta disparar, cuando acciono el gatillo de la ballesta esta se disparó… acertando justo en el blanco.

-Felicidades! Usted ha ganado! Ahora podrán llevarse un premio, el cual podrán elegir entre los siguientes artículos: Un dije hecho en plata con una joya preciosa, un amuleto de la suerte, bañado en oro blanco, o la mismísima ballesta que estamos promocionando el día de hoy,

 **Marco:** Adelante, tu diste el tiro de gracia, escoge lo que te guste más.

 **Stella:** En verdad? Pero usted hizo la mayor parte.

 **Marco:** Insisto, elija lo que guste.

 **Sella:** …. De acuerdo… se lo que llevare… tomare la ballesta!

-Enserio? Me parece que el dije o el amuleto va más con una señorita como usted, está segura?

 **Stella:** Completamente.- Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien, este modelo viene con la particularidad de que es plegable, así que se puede fijar fácilmente a la parte interior del antebrazo, por lo que no tiene funda, pero de todas formas les daré un pequeño costal para que la lleven.- El encargado doblo la ballesta como se debía y la introdujo en el pequeño costal, y se lo entregó a la chica.

 **Stella:** Muchas gracias- dijo la chica rubia mientras giraba hacia Marco y le extendia el costal. –Para usted.

 **Marco:** Como dice?

 **Stella:** Es para usted, en verdad se nota que es bueno con estas cosas, quiero que lo conserve.

 **Marco:** Oh no podría, esto te lo ganaste tú, te pertenece.

 **Stella** : Por favor, véalo como un presente.

Marco observo como la chica seguía ofreciéndole el premio, mientras sonreía cálidamente con los ojos cerrados.

 **Marco:** Esta bien… si se trata de un regalo, lo atesorare.- Dijo marco mientras recibía el pequeño costal.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Ambos jóvenes paseaban por las calles del reino, mientras andaban la chica miraba a todas partes, observando el reino.

 **Marco:** Sabes, no me gusta ser entrometido en los asuntos de otros, pero, algo me dice que escapas de algo.

 **Stella** : Si, de esos guardias y caballeros que me persiguen.- Dijo ella con gracia.

 **Marco:** No.. no me refería a eso- Dijo entre leves risas. –Dime acaso escapaste de tu hogar o algo así?

 **Stella:** Se podría decir que si… yo… tengo responsabilidades que atender con mi familia, pero quería sentirme libre esta noche, quería divertirme… y la verdad, estoy disfrutando pasear con usted, gracias por cuidarme señor Marco.

 **Marco:** Por favor, llámame solo Marco, y es un placer.

 **Stella:** Esta bien Marco.. y dime, que haces para vivir, escuche a esos guardias llamarte mercenario… eres uno de ellos?

 **Marco:** Bueno yo… la verdad…

 **Stella:** No te preocupes, se nota que eres buena persona, no te juzgare por lo que te dediques.

 **Marco:** Bueno…

 **Stella:** En realidad, he escuchado que hay mercenarios buenos, que se dedican a hacer misiones de protección y búsquedas, viajando por distintos lugares lejanos, viviendo la aventura! Es usted un mercenario así?

 **Marco:** Si somos algo así…

 **Stella :** Somos? Es decir que usted tiene su propio grupo?

 **Marco:** Podría decirse que sí, pero todos son muy tranquilos… algunos mas que otros, pero son buena gente, son como mi familia…

 **Stella:** Eso suena fascinante! Me encantaría conocerlos!

 **Marco** : Enserio? Podría llevarte a la posada donde nos hospedamos, ahí deben estar.

 **Stella:** Sera todo un honor!

 **Marco:** Bien… es por aquí- Dijo el chico mientras guiaba a la chica

 _ **Posada Thomas, 9 p.m**_

 **Lilacia:** Vaya vaya Marco, nada mal, eres todo un don Juan!

 **Marco:** Que? No! No es lo que parece.- El chico recién había entrado con Stella, cuando las miradas de Jackie, Lilacia y Kelly se posaron sobre la pareja.

 **Lilacia:** Muy bien princesita, cómo te llamas?

 **Stella:** P-Princesa? No se dé qué hablas.. yo..

 **Kelly:** Ignórala, solo esta ebria.

 **Lilacia:** Tu no digas nada Kelly! Me haras quedar mal con la novia de Marco.

 **Stella:** N.. Novia?

 **Jackie:** Lilacia, estas poniendo incomoda a nuestra invitada, ven a que te sirva otra copa anda.

 **Lilacia:** Como decirle que no a eso!- Dijo la peli rosa mientras corría de nuevo a la barra.

Las puertas de tras de marco se abrieron, eran Tom y Janna, quienes estaban algo agitados.

 **Tom:** Chicos! Reunión de emer…. Oh lo siento Marco, veo que conseguiste una cita.

 **Marco:** Qu…QUE?

 **Stella:** Oh…- La chica solo atino a sonrojarse.

 **Marco:** No digas esas cosas tom! Y porque necesitas una reunión, es importante?

 **Tom:** Algo así, se trata de un aviso simplemente, pero principalmente tengo que hablar contigo marco.

 **Lilacia:** No te preocupes Marco, cuidare de tu chica! Ven princesita! Toma unas copas conmigo!

 **Stella:** Oh vaya, que amable invitación- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Lilacia.

 **Tom:** Kelly, ven también, es importante.

 **Kelly:** De acuerdo… muy bien… umm.. Cual era tu nombre.

 **Stella:** Oh.. mi nombre sí, yo soy… Stella.

 **Kelly** : Okey Stella, cuida de Lilacia, suele tomar de mas, e intenta no te embriague a ti también.

 **Marco** : Stella, vuelvo enseguida, no tardare.

 **Stella:** No te preocupes, te esperare.

 **Jackie :** No te preocupes, cuidare bien de ella.

 **Tom:** Marco, Kelly, tomen su armamento… lo necesitaremos.

El grupo de cuatro salía del bar mientras seguían el paso de Tom.

 **Kelly:** De que se trata Tom?

 **Tom:** Se está celebrando un pequeño torneo de equipos en la arena del reino, no se inscribieron muchos equipos así que solo tendremos que pelear con 3 equipos para ganar…. Será fácil.

 **Marco:** Y porque tendríamos que participar? Ya hemos estado en esos torneos antes… no son nada del otro mundo.

 **Tom:** Esto es diferente, Como sabrán, en unos días el rey regresara con su familia para hacer un anuncio a la gente de la alta sociedad del reino… ahí estará la gente mas importante y adinerada.

 **Kelly:** Y eso que tiene de importante?

 **Janna:** Tom y yo oímos un rumor en los bares mientras estábamos en nuestra cita.

-CITA?- Gritaron a unísono Marco y Kelly

 **Tom:** Si sí que sorpresa… ella me reto, dijo que no me atrevería a invitarla a salir y asi lo hice.

 **Janna:** Pude haberlo rechazado, pero lo dijo tan tierno y se vio tan torpe que no pude decirle que no… en fin… el rumor dice que el capitán de la primera división de la escuadra de caballeros del palacio real tiene escases de personal, para proteger a la cantidad de gente importante que ira.

 **Tom :** Así es, al parecer falta gente para el trabajo.

 **Marco:** Y el participar en este torneo como nos ayudara?

 **Tom:** Fácil… el capitán se encuentra observando el torneo en primera fila, el rumor dice que el contratara como protección a aquellos que ganen el torneo, siempre y cuando cumplan con sus expectativas.

 **Kelly** Si le damos lo que quiere ver…

 **Janna:** Puede que nos contraten para el trabajo…

 **Tom:** Y si trabajamos como centinelas dentro del palacio real, a petición del capitán…

 **Marco:** Estaremos más cerca de convertirnos en caballeros….

El grupo llegaba a la arena, donde se celebra el torneo, todos con mirada decisiva en sus rostros entraba completamente preparados para dar un espectáculo en grande.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno chicos, espero les haya agradado, se que es un poco confuso, pero créanme, tengan paciencia para leer y les facinara, poco a poco todo se ira explicando, si tienen una duda sobre el como se verían masomenos los personajes vean la portada del fic. Dejen sus Reviewa porfavor! Un saludo!**

 **P.D. No se preocupen, el A.U. sobre Star y marco como pareja después del baile escolar también lo seguire, estén al pendientes!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Sueño Bajo Las Estrellas

**Bienvenidos de nuevo queridos lectores! Adivinen quien acaba de librarse de todos sus pendientes? Un servidor! Y esto dignifica que ahora poder dedicarle más tiempo a escribir, estoy realmente inspirado, así que esperen capítulos con más frecuencia! Quiero agradecer que en el día que lleva esta historia de haber sido publicada al parecer tiene buena recepción, un saludo especial para jbadillodavila y Noobsterblock por sus reviews**

 **Sin más por agregar, disfruten del capítulo.**

 _ **Capítulo 2 Un Sueño Bajo Las Estrellas:**_

-Sean todos bienvenidos al torneo semanal de equipos de batalla! Esta noche nos acompaña un equipo muy especial, el favorito de muchos! Estos chicos dan todo de sí en cada batalla y siempre dan un verdadero espectáculo! Denle la bienvenida a los Mercenarios!

La gente en las tribunas gritaba exaltada por el anuncio del equipo, era rara la vez en la que se presentaban pues no ganaban demasiado dando estas demostraciones comparadas con las misiones.

 **Tom:** Deberíamos pensar en un nombre de verdad, que nos presenten como los mercenarios suena algo… meh

 **Marco:** Esos son detalles …tenemos mejores cosas de las que ocuparnos.

 **Kelly:** Así que al final nos enfrentaremos con 3 equipos… nos tomara rato terminar con cada uno…

 **Marco:** Si ideamos una estrategia de ataque, podremos ganar ventaja desde el principio y acabar con cada equipo rápido.

 **Tom:** Pero que estrategia? No sabemos qué tipo de integrantes tengan, podrían ser arqueros, magos, o tal vez todos sean cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Janna:** Yo les diré mi estrategia, les pateamos el trasero e impresionamos al capitán

 **Marco:** Janna, no podemos ir a la ofensiva nadamas, esto no es una batalla campal.

-Tenemos un anuncio espectadores! Ya que esta es una situación especial, pondremos a los 4 equipos en la arena, para enfrentarse en una batalla campal!.

Se podían escuchar los estruendosos gritos del público, y como pisaban las gradas del lugar con fuerza, la emoción se sentía en el lugar.

 **Marco:** …. Tiene que ser una broma…

 **Janna:** Que? Acaso te asusta pelear con tantos a la vez?

 **Tom:** Janna, piénsalo, es bien sabido que somos los más fuertes… intentaran deshacerse de nosotros primero- Dijo tom mientras se reacomodaba su chaqueta. – Marco, quieres que utilice…?

 **Marco:** No… solo en emergencias recuerdas?... no queremos que se salga de control…- Dijo el chico mientras cerraba su puño izquierdo aun cubierto con ese guante negro que nunca se quitaba.

 **Janna:** Entonces… algún plan, señor estratega?

 **Marco:** En realidad si… Júntense todos… esta es mi idea

Minutos después comenzó el conteo regresivo, el público contaba a gritos con el anunciador… al llegar al uno se escuchó el disparo de un cañón, el cual indicaba el inicio de la batalla.

Las barras de acero que separaban a cada equipo de la arena descendieron lentamente, al salir los 4 pudieron ver cómo eran el centro de atención, tanto del público, como de los enemigos

 **Marco:** De acuerdo Kelly, carga tu golpe…

 **Kelly:** Comencé a hacerlo antes de empezar… a tu señal…

-A ellos! No dejen a ninguno ileso!

Los otros 12 participantes se acercaban rápidamente al equipo, marco estaba sereno…como esperando el momento indicado.

 **Marco:** Espera….. Espera…. Ahora Kelly!

El puño de Kelly tenía un curioso resplandor, al impactarlo con el suelo este se cuarto de manera brutal, cual terremoto causando daños en el suelo, todos los demás del equipo saltaron en cuanto Kelly utilizo su técnica, pero los mal afortunados de los adversarios que no lo vieron venir salieron volando varios metros en el aire cayendo súbitamente en los escombros del lugar.

-MALDITOS! NOS LAS PAGARAN! – Algunos de los que aún estaban de pie comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente a los chicos.

-Su fuerza bruta no se compara con mi magia! Espero que les guste el frio!

Uno de los enemigos, poniendo su mano en su garganta, comenzó a soplar un aura blanca, de la cual desprendía una gélida temperatura.

 **Marco:** Tom! Haz lo tuyo!

Un inmenso muro de llamas rodeo al equipo, haciendo que estuvieran seguros de los ataques del mago de hielo.

-Carajo! Cuantos fenómenos más tienen en ese equipo?

 **Janna:** No has visto nada…

De la nada Janna apareció debajo del contrincante, acertando una patada desde abajo, directo al mentón, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez!- Dijo un hombre de 2 metros muy corpulento, con una espada que casi era de su misma altura, acertando un golpe justo a donde Janna se encontraba, Pero la chica hábilmente esquivo el golpe, haciendo que la espada se quedara encajada en el suelo… Hábilmente Janna corrió sobre la hoja de la gigantesca espada hasta llegar a la cabeza del sujeto a la cual acertó un rodillazo, y después se columpio de su cuello para hacerlo caer.

Marco se encontraba peleando con dos sujetos a la vez, poco a poco los contrincantes del chico se desesperaban a tal punto de lanzar golpes erráticos y con menos fuerza.

-Maldición! Como puede prevenir nuestros movimientos!

 **Marco:** Es porque son muy lentos- Decía Marco algo agitado por pelear con 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Cierra la boca!

En ese momento marco esquivo el golpe del contrincante, y tajando directamente la espalda de este.

 **Marco:** Lo siento… no perderé el tiempo con ustedes. –Le decía al que aún se mantenía de pie, sin embargo este estaba sonriente, al escuchar atentamente pudo escuchar como si un proyectil se acercara rápidamente hacia él, al darse la vuelta apenas pudo percatarse de que una daga estaba a punto se incrustarse en su cara a toda velocidad y…. la detuvo, utilizando únicamente su mano izquierda, como si de cualquier objeto se tratara.

-Pero que… El sujeto fue inmediatamente silenciado por un golpe por parte de Kelly.

 **Kelly:** Estas bien Marco?

 **Marco:** Si claro, solo me tomaron por sorpresa.

Desde las gradas un hombre, acompañado por dos caballeros observaba de manera analítica al equipo que sobresalía en la batalla

-Capitán Dalton, al parecer ese chico castaño tiene grandes aptitudes, sus reflejos son increíbles, tal vez ya encontramos al equipo apto para el trabajo.

-Además, ese chico de rojo, tal parece ser que se especializa en magia ígnea.

 **Capitán Dalton:** No es solo eso… fíjense bien, normalmente un mago ígneo lanza fuego desde sus extremidades, pero este chico además puede invocar llamas en cualquier sitio que el desee, no había visto ese tipo de habilidades, no almenos en un humano.

La mirada del capitán se posos sobre Janna, quien peleaba con varios enemigos a la vez.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Esa chica, su agilidad y velocidad son superiores la media, su habilidad de combate es muy sobresaliente, por otro lado… - Ahora miraba a Kelly, quien peleaba uno a uno contra un oponente que casi le doblaba la altura- Esa chica de cabello verde, utiliza su magia para potenciar sus ataques físicos, es una técnica muy antigua y muy rara, me sorprende que lo sepa utilizar.

En unos cuantos minutos, el único que quedaba luchando era Marco, contra uno de los líderes de los otros equipos.

 **Marco:** Será mejor que te rindas… -Decía marco mientras chocaban espadas- Aun si me vencieras, lo cual no sucederá, tendrías que pelear contra el resto de mis compañeros.

Alrededor de ellos se encontraban Janna Kelly y Tom, quienes cruzados de brazos aunque algo fatigados, esperaban a que marco terminara la pelea.

 **Janna;** Marco, deja de jugar con él y acaba esto, ya no creo que puedas sorprender más al capitán después del espectáculo que montamos.

Marco al escuchar a su compañera, decidió no retrasar más lo inevitable, así que con un rápido movimiento desarmo a su oponente, seguido de esto, apunto al cuello del mismo con su espada.

-… Está bien… me rindo…

Marco al escuchar esto, enfundo su espada y se dio la media vuelta, sin embargo el otro sujeto se puso una especie de manopla con pinchos en los nudillos y se dispuso a atacar a Marco.

 **Kelly:** Cuidado Marco!

 **Tom:** Marco!- Tom se puso en guardia, dispuesto a acudir a la ayuda de su amigo, mientras una pequeña luz roja traspasaba los vendajes de su frente, y unos colmillos se hacían más protuberantes.

Los reflejos de Marco al igual que una bala le avisaron del golpe, y con su mano izquierda lo detuvo sin problemas.

-Pero qué?... Como es posible?!.. Quienes son ustedes?!

De una sola patada en la cabeza Marco noqueo a su oponente, haciendo que todo el público gritara de emoción, la batalla había finalizado.

 **Janna:** Tom… no aquí… tranquilízate…

 **Tom:** Maldito cobarde… atacar por la espalda… como se atreve?- Tom aun parecía furioso por el acto de cobardía que había visto, y le afectaba más que fuera contra uno de sus camaradas.

 **Janna:** Ya basta chico rudo… Marco está bien, lo ves?- Decía Janna mientras tomaba la mano de Tom.

Al sentir el tacto de la mano de Janna, tom pudo tranquilizarse poco a poco, sus colmillos regresaron a su forma regular, y ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos y en su frente desapareció.

 **Tom:** Tienes razón… lo siento… es solo que me enfurece que mis compañeros estén en peligro por escorias así…

 **Janna:** Bueno, si tanta furia tienes, tal vez quieras desahogarla conmigo en la cama.- Dijo la chica en un tono sugerente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

 **Tom:** Janna!- Grito tom mientras se sonrojaba- Que cosas dices en un momento así mujer!

 **Janna:** Jajaja tranquilo! Solo bromeo!... a no ser que quieras que sea enserio…

 **Tom** : Janna ya basta! No es gracioso!

 **Janna** : apuesto a que ya estas más relajado… verdad?- Dijo Janna entre risas.

 **Tom** : Eres una…

El resto del equipo saludaba al público proclamando su victoria mientras las ovaciones se dejaban escuchar en toda la arena.

 **Marco:** …Chicos **… -** Marco miraba fijamente a las gradas, el capitán veía al equipo con seriamente, este semblante cambio en uno con mucha seguridad y aplaudió levemente al equipo, mientras les hacia una señal de que esperaran.

El equipo se encontraba en una de las puertas de la arena, donde un caballero los había guiado para esperar al capitán Dalton.

Acompañado de los mismos dos caballeros, el capitán se acercaba al equipo mientras volvía a aplaudir.

 **Capitán Dalton** : Vaya si dieron un espectáculo allá atrás, parece que ustedes son buenos trabajando en equipo.

 **Tom:** Se lo agradecemos señor.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Con sus habilidades y características, dudo que se dediquen a las batallas en arena cierto?

 **Marco:** En efecto señor.

 **Tom** : Somos mercenarios.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Con que mercenarios… saben, muchos de mis subordinados, los caballeros a mi mando, se quejan demasiado de ustedes los grupos de mercenarios… sin embargo, también es cierto que la mayoría no tienen ni la mitad de capacidades que ustedes… tengo una oferta que hacerles, pero antes, debo saber, su equipo consta solamente de ustedes o cuentan con más integrantes?

 **Kelly** : Somos cinco en total, una compañera tuvo que quedarse… estaba reponiendo fuerzas por una misión muy pesada.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Comprendo, verán, les seré directo, el castillo, tras la ida del rey River Johansen hace ya casi dos décadas, ha tenido una baja seguridad, al no haber rey al quien proteger, sin embargo, la inseguridad misma como sabrán, se ha extendido a todo el reino, es ahí donde ustedes mercenarios manejan su trabajo, realizando operaciones de seguridad, rescate y protección para aquellos que se lo pueden permitir, ya que el reino no dispone del personal necesario.

 **Marco:** Se refiere a que necesita nuestra ayuda.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Así es, verán, la mayoría de los caballeros estarán cubriendo puestos fuera del castillo, pero dentro, no hay tanto personal como debería, habrá un evento muy importante para el reino y gente extranjera, gente de buena estirpe y clase alta, es por eso que necesitamos la máxima protección, no creemos que pueda presentarse un atentado excesivamente peligroso, pero debemos estar preparados.

 **Marco:** Entonces necesitan centinelas.

 **Capitán Dalton** Así es, centinelas que estén preparados para el combate en caso de ser necesario, un equipo especializado en todo tipo de situaciones, en general necesitamos protección.

 **Tom:** Bajo que términos estará dispuesto a contratarnos.

 **Capitán Dalton:** No los limitare en absolutamente nada, ya los vi pelear, son en parte ortodoxos hasta donde se les permite, podemos hacer un acuerdo en cuanto a la paga, y si se desempeñan bien, tal vez los considere para otro trabajo en un futuro, a pesar de ser mercenarios, definitivamente me vendrían bien personas como ustedes.

 **Tom:** Será un honor trabajar con usted capitán.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Bien, necesito saber quién de ustedes es el líder de su equipo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que Marco decidió hablar.

 **Marco** : Vera, no tenemos un líder como tal, dependiendo del tipo de misión elegimos a alguien para que dirija, no hay un líder como tal.

 **Capitán Dalton:** De acuerdo, debido a la naturaleza del trabajo que les estoy pidiendo, este sería más de vigilancia y protección.

 **Marco** : En ese caso la mejor opción es Tom, no solo sus habilidades de fuego son su fuerte, su planeación de estrategias de defensa son excelentes, y cuando hemos tenido que proteger a algún objetivo en movimiento o vigilar un lugar en específico, es el quien lidera las misiones.

 **Capitán Dalton:** En ese caso, Joven Tom, le importaría acompañarme al cuartel para estipular las condiciones de la misión? Además de esto discutiremos temas referentes a la estrategia que utilizaremos.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto, chicos, si quieren pueden ir a la posada de vuelta, yo me ocupare y les informaré.

 **Marco:** Estas seguro? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

 **Tom:** Esta bien, no te preocupes, vamos anda, regresa con tu chica, debe estar esperándote.

 **Marco:** Oh no, Stella! La dejé sola con Lilacia!- Acto seguido Marco salió corriendo rumbo a la posada.

 _ **Posada Thomas, 11:45 pm.**_

Marco llegó a la posada, cundo entró estaba lleno de gente embriagándose, al fondo en la barra pudo notar a Lilacia platicando exageradamente con la chica rubia.

 **Marco:** _Aún está ahí, espero que no la haya embriagado o algo así._

 **Lilacia:** Hey! Ahí está ese bombón del que estábamos hablando! Ven aquí Marco! Tu chica te está esperando!- Lilacia notablemente ya estaba en las nubes, sus palabras arrastraban y tenía hipo, clásico en ella cuando bebía de más.

 **Marco:** Pero que estás diciendo? No la habrás incitado a beber verdad?

 **Lilacia:** Claro que no, solo hablábamos de ti.

 **Stella:** Lilacia!

 **Lilacia:** Que? Tú dijiste que es el chico más guapo que hayas visto no? Pues debería saberlo para que él se fije en ti no crees?

 **Marco:** Lilacia ya basta!

 **Lilacia** : Tu no me digas que hacer! Es más, porque mejor no te la llevas a tu cuarto? Apuesto que estará encantada.

 **Stella:** Lilacia!

 **Marco:** No sabes lo que dices… Jackie podrías no darle más por favor?

 **Jackie:** Tranquilo Marco, la he visto en peores condiciones, aún le queda mucho,

 **Stella:** Yo … umm..

 **Marco:** Lo siento Stella, debí decirte que Lilacia habla de más cuando esta ebria, no te preocupes nadie la toma enserio.

 **Lilacia:** Que dijiste de mí?

 **Marco:** Nada nada…- Marco observo el bar, lleno de gente ya muy pasada de copas. Y miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared, encima de la puerta- Oye Stella, ya es algo tarde, tal vez deberías ir a casa.

El semblante de Stella cambió de uno muy alegre a uno más bien serio y triste.

 **Stella:** Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón… pero Marco, hay algo, que me gustaría pedirte.

 **Marco:** Si dime- Le brindó una sonrisa de confianza a la chica.

 **Stella** : Hay un lugar especial, que me gustaría visitar antes de ir a casa, me llevarías ahí?

 **Marco:** No lo sé Stella, es algo tarde y…

 **Stella:** Por favor! Te prometo que será rápido, enserio me hace mucha ilusión.

Marco observo esos bellos ojos azules, llenos de súplica e ilusión, no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y llevar a la chica a donde quisiera.

 **Marco:** Esta bien, pero prométeme que después iras a casa, ya es tarde y es peligroso.

 **Ala suroeste del reino 12:15**

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado a una especie de observador, tras una gran puerta en las calles de la ciudad, la cual parecía ser una entrada, los llevaba a una zona a un lado de una enorme torre, esta zona daba con el mar, pero lo más impresionante era la vista al cielo, pues la noche parecía una combinación de matices de azul, con cientos de estrellas iluminando el mismo, había una lluvia de estrellas esa noche.

 **Marco:** Stella… es hermoso.

 **Stella:** Lo es, verdad? Mis padres solían traerme aquí cuando era niña, era increíble, en ese entonces mi padre era mi héroe, y mi madre era mi mejor amiga, éramos una familia muy feliz.

 **Marco:** Eran? Es decir…

 **Stella:** Oh no, ellos están bien, es solo que, en mi familia hay, ciertas responsabilidades que se deben cumplir, y estas me han alejado de mis padres, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

 **Marco:** Entiendo…

La chica no quitaba la mirada del firmamento, dio unos pasos hacia la orilla, la cual estaba protegida por una pequeña barrera de piedra, la chica se apoyó en esta y siguió mirando el cielo.

 **Stella** : Dicen que cuando vez una estrella fugaz, puedes pedir un deseo, y este se cumplirá… dime Marco, tienes algún deseo en especial?

 **Marco:** Deseo?

 **Stella:** Si, algo que desees con ansias, algo que añores, tu sueño.

 **Marco:** Bueno… yo… mi sueño… supongo que mi sueño, mi objetivo, es convertirme en caballero.

 **Stella:** En un caballero?- Preguntó algo extrañada- Porque querrías ser un caballero? Tu vida de mercenario te permite viajar y conocer el mundo, no estarías encerrado para proteger el reino.

 **Marco:** Si, supongo que el trabajo de un caballero no es tan fascinante como el de mercenario.

 **Stella:** Entonces porque? Porque un caballero?

 **Marco:** Cuando era más joven, mi aldea natal fue atacada, mis padres fallecieron en esa ocasión, y no pude hacer nada, ahora vivo para honrar su nombre, convertirme en caballero me ayudara a proteger a los que quiero, no dejare que ocurra lo mismo.

 **Stella** : Ya veo… lo lamento… no debí…

 **Marco:** No te preocupes, es normal que por la corrupción la gente no vea bien a los caballeros.

Stella no dijo más, solo se quedó pensativa.

 **Marco:** Y tu Stella? Tienes algún sueño?

 **Stella:** Claro que tengo un sueño, mi sueño es escribir mi propio destino, liberarme de las responsabilidades que recaen en mí, salir de aquí, viajar y conocer el mundo, tener muchas aventuras… justo como tú.

 **Marco** : Créeme, la vida de un mercenario no es muy gratificante… la verdad es que…

 **Stella:** Sé que hay muchos riesgos y peligros, pero prefiero arriesgarme y salir allá afuera, a encerrarme y vivir en la ignorancia.

Marco solo podía ver el semblante de la chica al decir esas palabras, no sabía si era la situación, o la manera en la que la chica hablaba, pero tenía una sensación en el estómago que no podía describir de mejor manera que como "mariposas"

 **Stella:** Marco, si te pidiera un último favor, lo harías?

 **Marco:** Claro que sí, lo que sea.- Dijo Marco casi automáticamente.

 **Stella:** Salgamos de aquí, vayamos juntos a una aventura, tu y yo solos, llévame contigo.

Marco quedo embelesado por las palabras de la chica, un rubor se notaba en sus mejillas, la distancia tan corta entre ellos no ayudaba.

 **Marco:** Yo… yo…

Stella soltó una pequeña risa.

 **Stella** : Caíste! Lo leí en una novela de fantasía hace tiempo.

 **Marco:** Oye, estaba a punto de…

 **Stella** : Apunto de que….- Dijo con voz suave.

 **Marco:** De… llevarte conmigo…

La chica miro fijamente al castaño algo sonrojada.

 **Marco:** Yo…

 **Stella:** Sabes… tenías razón, ya se hizo demasiado tarde, tal vez deba irme.

 **Marco:** Oh… claro, tienes razón.

 **Stella:** Gracias por traerme aquí, ha sido una noche divertida, no te preocupes por mí, a partir de aquí puedo ir sola, salúdame a tu grupo de mi parte, diles que fue un placer.

 **Marco:** Claro… oye Stella.

 **Stella:** Si dime- Dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

 **Marco:** Te volveré a ver?

La mirada de Stella se llenó de tristeza y seriedad, mientras miraba hacia a un lado.

 **Stella:** Tal vez….

 **Marco:** Porque… espero así sea.

 **Stella:** Gracias Marco.- Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

 **Marco:** Gracias?

 _ **Posada Thomas: 1:00 A.M**_

Marco llegaba a la posada algo cansado, pero más que nada cabizbajo por la recién despedida.

 **Kelly:** Y la chica?

 **Marco:** Se fue a casa…

 **Kelly:** Volverás a verla?

 **Marco:** Sinceramente lo dudo.

 **Kelly** : Porque lo dices? – Preguntó curiosa.

 **Marco:** Se nota que era una chica con clase… la vida a lado de un mercenario, no creo que sea vida digna para ella.

 **Kelly** : Creo que más bien tu eres el que piensa no es digno para ella.

 **Marco:** Si… tienes razón…

 **Kelly:** Tal vez deberías buscarla

 **Marco:** No lo sé…

 **Kelly:** Como sea, tendría que ser después de la misión, mañana por la mañana Tom nos dará los detalles de la misión y al medio día hay que llegar al castillo.

 **Marco:** Bien, entonces creo que iré a la cama de una vez.

El chico entro a su habitación, se puso más cómodo y se recostó, no sin antes pensar de nuevo en la chica, en la chica rubia, en esa mujer que con una sola "cita "si así se le podía llamar, ya había conseguido cautivar su corazón.

 **Marco:** Que me hiciste…

 _ **Fuera de la posada Thomas, cerca del mediodía.**_

 **Tom:** Recuerden sus órdenes, nada de alborotos, utilicen el lenguaje mas propio posible , quiero que cada uno me diga su posición para asegurarme de que entendieron.

 **Kelly:** Ala sur del castillo, en la entrada,

 **Lilacia** : Ala este, en los jardines

 **Janna:** Ala oeste, en los salones principales.

 **Marco:** En la sala del trono, contigo vigilando a los invitados.

 **Tom:** Correcto, ahora a darnos prisa, casi es hora de reportarnos con el capitán.

 _ **Entrada del Castillo, Mediodía.**_

 **Capitán Dalton:** Que gusto verlos chicos, espero estén listos, pues la gente ya está empezando a llegar y ya hay que empezar a reforzar la vigilancia.

 **Tom:** Estamos todos listos señor.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Bien entonces… adelante.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dar paso al grupo de mercenarios.

 **Castillo Johansen, Pasado el mediodía.**

 **Lilacia:** Vaya, jamás había visto un lugar tan elegante!

 **Kelly,** No esperaba que todo brillara tanto.

 **Marco:** Chicas, no hablen tan alto, recuerden para que estamos aquí.

 **Janna:** Relájate Marco, todo saldrá bien, es solo otra misión.

 **Tom:** Bien, en una hora aproximadamente habrá que tomar puestos, pueden dar una vuelta por ahí pero no hagan una escena, te hablo a ti Lilacia.

 **Lilacia:** Por favor, crees que no puedo tener modales?

 **Tom:** Te daré el beneficio de la duda, ahora, vayan, yo debo hablar con el capitán, Marco, te veo en la sala del trono en una hora.

 **Marco:** Claro, te veré ahí.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Marco se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, era un lugar muy amplio, todo de un color muy brillante, digno de la realeza, había mucha gente con vestimentas elegantes, los hombres vistiendo trajes con solapas extravagantes, y las damas todas con vestidos de gala, algunos más frondosos que otros, las señoras de más edad con vestidos más conservadores, y claro, un montón de sirvientes y sirvientas a la orden de los aristócratas.

Marco divisó una enorme puerta del ala este, una de las sirvientas pudo observar que el chico estaba intrigado por esta sala.

-Es la biblioteca principal del castillo, si gusta puede echar un vistazo.

 **Marco:** Oh… claro, gracias.- Dijo marco al escuchar a la chica que lo sacó de su meditación.

Al abrir las puertas de la biblioteca encontró que era un lugar amplio y sobre todo muy alto, había estanterías de libros en toda la pared, y al parecer había 3 niveles. Una chica ya conocida por el joven se encontraba leyendo fascinada por la lectura.

 **Marco** : Siempre fuiste la más culta del grupo, supongo que te sientes como niño en dulcería.

 **Kelly:** Es fascinante la cantidad de libros que hay aquí, podría pasarme todo el día leyendo.

 **Marco:** Cuando seamos caballeros podrás venir aquí a leer todo lo que quieras, ya lo verás.

 **Kelly:** Una razón más para ser caballero supongo.

 **Marco:** Bueno… te dejaré para que te sumerjas en tu lectura.

 **Kelly:** Marco… encontré un libro que podría interesarte…

 **Marco:** Ah sí? De que se trata?

 **Kelly** : Sobre septarsis… sobre los septarianos, todo sobre su anatomía y habilidades… tal vez…

 **Marco:** No te preocupes por eso Kelly, por ahora, hay que concentrarnos en la misión…

 **Kelly:** No tienes que pretender que no te importa Marco, te prometo que voy a leer cada libro que encuentre sobre ello, para encontrar una solución.

Marco se dirigió a la puerta disponiéndose a salir de la biblioteca, antes de cruzarla giro su vista a su amiga;

 **Marco:** Gracias…- Marco cruzo la puerta y la cerro.

 **Kelly:** No estás solo Marco…

Marco se encontraba de nuevo deambulando por los pasillos del castillo, cuando un guardia lo llamo a lo lejos, Marco se acercó para ver que quería;

-Oye tú! Mercenario! Esa chica de cabello rosado es amiga tuya?

 **Marco:** _Lilacia… ahora que hiciste?-_ Se cuestionaba el chico internamente- Así es, es mi compañera de equipo, sucede algo con ella?

-Claro que sucede algo! Está en los jardines armando un alboroto!, podrías ir a calmarla?

 **Marco:** De acuerdo, yo me encargo.

 _ **Jardines del castillo, 12:45 PM.**_

Marco apenas salir a los jardines pudo escuchar los gritos de su escandalosa amiga.

 **Lilacia** : Se creen muy rudos? Porque no vienen y se prueban conmigo a ver si son tan valientes?

-Escucha muñeca, no necesitamos jugar a tomar el té contigo, somos caballeros y no tenemos tiempo que perder contigo.

 **Lilacia:** Oh ya veo, supongo que les da miedo enfrentarse a mí, apuesto que ya están conscientes de que trapearía el suelo con ustedes!

 **Marco:** Lilacia, porque tanto escándalo?

 **Lilacia:** Estos tarados se creen muy rudos por ser caballeros, pero no saben que podría patearles el trasero fácilmente.

 **Marco:** Lilacia, tu lengua, hay mucha gente importante, no querrás que escuchen frases como esa.

 **Lilacia:** Me importa un carajo lo que escuchen o no de mí, que digan lo que quieran, yo vine aquí a hacer guardia, no a recibir críticas de patanes como estos.

-Vaya, además de ser una simple mercenaria también es una malhablada, se nota que no tiene modales.

-Es de esperarse de alguien de su clase.

 **Lilacia:** No hubieras dicho eso…- Decía Lilacia mientras se disponía a sacar su espada.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Que sucede aquí?

-C-Capitán Dalton! Señor!- Dijeron ambos guardias a unísono.

 **Lilacia:** Y este quién es?

 **Marco:** Tarada! Es el capitán de la guardia real!

 **Lilacia:** Oh que oportuno, ¡Oiga usted!

 **Capitán Dalton:** Disculpe?

 **Marco:** Lilacia!

 **Lilacia:** Que clase de caballeros cree usted que está formando? Es usted quien está a cargo de su disciplina, porque déjeme decirle que sus caballeros no tienen ni una pizca de respeto por los demás!

 **Marco:** Lilacia cállate!

 **Lilacia:** Le diré que! Cuando sea nombrada caballero me aseguraré de ascender de rango tan rápido como pueda y liderare con puño de hierro a los enclenques que tiene por hombres en sus filas.

 **Marco:** Tiene que ser una broma…

 **Capitán Dalton:**...Jajajaja! – El capitán soltó una sincera carcajada a los cuatro vientos- Señorita, admiro su imponencia y valentía, en serio, me hacen falta personas así en mis escuadrones- El capitán giró para observar a sus subordinados- Ojala tuviera hombres con tantas agallas como usted… dígame… cuál es su nombre.

 **Lilacia:** Lilacia, Lilacia Ponyhead.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Bien señorita, me supongo que usted es el miembro del que sus compañeros me hablaron.

 **Marco:** Así es señor, ella es la última integrante, y en verdad lamento…

El capitán le extendió la mano a ponyhead saludándola eufóricamente.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Es un placer poder trabajar con usted, una chica con actitud fuerte es lo que necesitan mis tropas, como le mencioné a su equipo, si la misión resulta ser un éxito, consideraré su apoyo para más trabajos.

 **Lilacia** : Gracias, supongo.- No sabía bien que contestar, pues normalmente la gente le seguía la pelea en vez de adularla.

 **Capitán Dalton:** Por lo pronto, les pido ambos se retiren a sus puestos, el evento ya está a punto de comenzar y es de vital importancia que cubran sus áreas.

-Si señor- Dijeron Lilacia y Marco al unísono

 _ **Sala del trono, 1:45 pm.**_

Un cansado Marco bostezaba cansado de estar parado en un solo sitio casi una hora, Tom a su lado le daba pequeños golpes con el codo.

 **Tom:** Marco tus modales, recuerda que estamos frente a gente muy importante.

Era cierto, el salón del trono estaba lleno de gente de la alta sociedad, todos charlando, algunos bailando una pieza de vals.

 **Marco:** Si, si, lo sé, es solo que estoy algo cansado, estar parado por casi una hora no es precisamente nuestro estilo de misión

 **Tom:** Si lo sé, pero es solo el comienzo, ya verás que si hacemos esto bien nos contratarán para más misiones.

 **Marco:** Eso espero.

Un hombre de entre toda la gente se puso justo en frente al reino, mirando al público, la gente al notar esto, se aisló de la zona central, poniéndose todos en las orillas del salón.

-Damas y caballeros, me honra anunciar, con mucha alegría, el regreso de nuestro querido rey, desde el reino de Mewni ,el rey River, junto a su bella esposa, Moon Butterfly!

Tras esto un hombre de mediana estatura, tal vez un poco más bajo que la media, entro desde una puerta que se encontraba tras los tronos, acompañado de su esposa, la reina de Mewni, proveniente de la familia real Butterfly.

 **Tom:** Vaya, no me imaginé que la reina fuera más alta que el rey.

 **Marco:** Tal vez solo utiliza tacones muy altos.

Todos aplaudían y hacían reverencia ante los reyes, tanto de mewni como del reino Johansen.

-Y ahora! Den la bienvenida a la heredera a la corona, la princesa de ambos reinos, la estrella más brillante de la noche, la princesa Star Butterfly!

Una chica apareció desde las escaleras, bajando lentamente, su cabellera rubia y larga caía casi hasta sus tobillos, con un par de mechones divididos en la frente, una tiara que hacía de diadema, una piel blanca, casi como la nieve, en un vestido de tonalidades azules obscuro, y más notoriamente, un rasgo muy peculiar, un par de corazones rosados en sus mejillas, prueba de que pertenecía a la realeza.

 **Tom:** No puede ser….

Marco miraba atónito a la princesa, que bajaba con un semblante de tristeza, y una paz fingida, un semblante…que ya concia.

 **Tom:** Acaso no es…

 **Marco:**... S-Stella?...

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero no me maten por dejarlos con un final así para este capítulo xD pero recuerden que esto apenas empieza, ahora, algo que quiero hacer de vez en cuando, responder a sus reviews en el capítulo;**

 _ **Thenotoriginalwriter**_ **: No sabes cuánto me alegró leer tu comentario, solo puedo agradecer por tu apoyo, espero que el rumbo que tome este fic sea de tu agrado, Un gran saludo!**

 _ **Marcoman**_ **: Me alegra saber que te gusta, espero leas los próximos capítulos!**

 _ **Jbadillodavila:**_ **Gracias! :p**

 _ **Noobsterblock:**_ **Me alegra que te hayan gustado! Y en cuanto a El Baile Escolar, debo decir que esa historia aún no termina, así que todos estén al pendientes ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3: Destino

**Lamento la larguísima espera chicos! Se que demore demasiado en sacar la siguiente parte, lamentablemente mi computadora murió, pero estoy pensando en conseguir una nueva, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, y estén al pendiente de mis otras publicaciones, tal vez haya una sorpresa.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

-Y ahora! Den la bienvenida a la heredera a la corona, la princesa de ambos reinos, la estrella más brillante de la noche, la princesa Star Butterfly!

Una chica apareció desde las escaleras, bajando lentamente, su cabellera rubia y larga caía casi hasta sus tobillos, con un par de mechones divididos en la frente, una tiara que hacía de diadema, una piel blanca, casi como la nieve, en un vestido de tonalidades azules obscuro, y más notoriamente, un rasgo muy peculiar, un par de corazones rosados en sus mejillas,Prueba de que pertenecía a la realeza.

\- No puede ser….

Marco miraba atónito a la princesa, que bajaba con un semblante de tristeza, y una paz fingida, un semblante…que ya concia.

-Acaso no es…

-... S-Stella?..

 **-Kingdom Chronicles-**

Las aguas del mar estaban calmadas, pero el cielo se tornaba de un obscuro gris, un enorme navío se veía al horizonte, tras la pesada niebla que opacaba, los vientos corrían lentamente, el silencio parecía mortal, como si del limbo se tratase, Una figura encapuchada se posaba en la proa del barco, mirando al horizonte fijamente;

-Mi señor, nos aproximamos al reino, los vientos están a favor, pero la neblina nos impide navegar con cautela.- Un hombre mitad lagarto, un septariano, apareció dirigiéndose a la figura encapuchada.

-Excelente, que alcen las velas, da la orden de prepararse para el combate.- Aquella figura ni se inmutaba en girar a ver a los ojos a su subordinado.

-Pero señor, la neblina, nos impide realizar una estrategia.

Un silencio momentáneo se presentó, tensando el ambiente.

-Así es, sin embargo- La figura se quitó la capucha, y giro a ver a su segundo al mando- Ellos tampoco podrán realizar sus "estrategias"- Un septariano de piel grisácea, ojos amarillos, y con una cabellera obscura.

-Entiendo mi señor, daré la orden de inmediato, estaremos listos para atacar.

El septariano giro a ver al horizonte de nuevo, la brisa del mar era pesada, nada agradable, se sentía con el balanceo del navío que algo obscuro se avecinaba, algo peor que una tormenta, el solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras detrás de su enorme barco, una flota completa de naves de septarsis lo seguían.

 **-Capítulo 3: Destino-**

-Marco….. Oye Marco….

El chico no respondía, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a la princesa que descendía de las escaleras, con esa sonrisa vacía, mientras se acercaba al trono de su padre y lo saludaba, para seguido de esto centrarse junto a su madre no sin antes darle un abrazo.

-Marco!

El chico despertó de su trance, se percató de que su amigo lo estaba llamando.

-Amigo, olvídalo, nosotros no encajamos con la nobleza, mucho menos con la realeza, será mejor que no pienses más en ella.- Dijo el chico de vestimentas rojas.

Marco asintió con la cabeza con pesar, ella era en verdad una princesa? Stella? O mejor dicho… Star, el chico sabe que solo se vieron una vez, sabe que ni siquiera fue una cita, pero sintió una conexión especial, pero eso ya no importaba, la gente le tenia miedo a los Mercenarios, nadie podría tener el descaro de involucrarse con ellos, mucho menos la nobleza, pero Star, ella estaba en otro nivel, era como querer alcanzar el sol, imposible.

-Tengo que hablar con ella…

-Qué?! No oíste lo que dije?

-Hey ustedes! Mercenarios!- Les llamó la atención un caballero de alto rango- Cierren la boca y hagan su trabajo! No están aquí para charlar!.

La gente seguía aplaudiendo y algunos nobles se acercaban a saludar a los recién llegados reyes, pasados unos minutos el rey ordeno a sus guardias pedir la atención para tomar la palabra.

-Saludos, mi querido pueblo, es un honor estar de vuelta en mi reino! Como sabrán, he tenido que atender el reino a distancia por mucho tiempo, poco práctico y muy demandante, pero ahora, ya es tiempo, es hora de poner las cosas en orden.

La gente escuchaba con atención las palabras de su rey, algunos murmurando sobre que podría suceder a continuación, el rey llevaba casi 20 años fuera, y sus hombres mas confiables son los que se encargaban de atender los pendientes del reino, pero un pueblo sin su rey, era corrupto, las cosas no estaban como para una crisis o una guerra, pero si había algo de inseguridad y corrupción.

En el reino de los Johansen solo tenías dos opciones, estar expuesto, o pagar a los mercenarios para que se encargaran de los trabajos sucios, ya que los caballeros solo servían en su mayoría para abusar de los residentes del reino, para robar y extorsionar a su propia gente, eran contados los caballero s que seguían manteniendo su honor.

-Mi hija, Star Butterfly, princesa de ambos reinos, cumple hoy sus 19 años de edad, ella está lista para ser presentada en sociedad, después de ser educada en el reino Butterfly por tanto tiempo.- Era verdad, Star fue concebida y criada en el reino de su madre, estas tierras las había visitado en contadas ocasiones, pero con el pasar de los años, las cosas se tornaban más difíciles en el reino de los johansen, las responsabilidades se acrecentaban, y su espíritu libre se consumía con su comprensión, de que lo único para lo que ella servirá será para reinar.

-Mi hija esta lista, para contraer matrimonio.

Los aplausos y las expresiones no se hicieron esperar, el mundo estaba emocionado, pues esto significaba que uno de los nobles seria capas de contraer matrimonio con la princesa, y en un futuro gobernar, hasta posiblemente, ambos reinos.

-Los detalles para los interesados los discutiremos más tarde, por ahora, que empiece la fiesta, en honor a mi hija.- Exclamó el Rey, mientras la gente aplaudía y se acercaban al centro del lugar para bailar al son de la música, cortesía de un grupo de intérpretes que hicieron aparición.

Al fondo de la sala, un chico miraba atónito a la nada, la chica que conoció no solo se trataba de una princesa, si no que de una princesa que ya contraria matrimonio, eso de una u otra forma, le causaba conflicto al chico, y unas desesperantes ganas de hablar con ella.

-Tom, necesito un favor.- Dijo el castaño.

-Marco, se lo que vas a pedirme, y no es buena idea, será mejor que te concentres en hacer tu trabajo.

-Hablo enserio Tom.

-Yo también Marco!... No podemos perder la oportunidad de quedar bien con el capitán Dalton.

-… Yo… yo solo…

-Solo hagamos el trabajo Marco… hay que tener prioridades.

El castaño solo asintió, mientras volvían a sus posiciones, pero él no podía quitarse esa necesidad de hablar con la princesa, antes creía que no la volvería a ver jamás, pero el destino la puso en su camino nuevamente, solo para poder ver como se alejaba más? La vida podía ser cruel a veces, pero si algo recuerda bien de su padre, era lo que siempre le decía "Uno escoge su camino, eres libre de decidir lo que quieres y alcanzarlo" No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero hablaría con ella una vez más.

 _ **Torre este del castillo, centro de vigilancia 2:30pm.**_

El capitán Dalton se encontraba comprobando todos los puestos de su escuadrón, era importante asegurar todos los rincones del castillo, él se dirigió al centro de vigilancia de la torre para corroborar que no hubiera novedades, al llegar uno de sus hombres se dirigio a él.

-Señor, hay algo extraño , desde el mar, en el este.

El capitán alzó la vista, y observo una niebla espesa cubriendo mas alla del mar, el hombre miro con seriedad a su subordinado,

-Cuánto tiempo lleva la niebla así?

-Gradual señor, esta mañana no era tan espesa, usted qué opina?

El hombre pensaba seriamente, sentía algo extraño, una corazonada, pero, tal vez podría ser una exageración…

-No es normal la niebla en esta época del año… Avisa al escuadrón de defensa que aseguren las puertas del este, quiero centinelas en todos los puestos de vigilancia del ala este, dividan al escuadrón del ala oeste para alcanzar a cubrir el área, pero que antes aseguren el perímetro del área norte y sur… es solo una posibilidad… pero si hay un enemigo… y espera a atacar… será por el este.

-Si capitán Dalton!

- _No puedo dejar nada a la suerte, debemos prepararnos para un ataque, algo no anda bien… el viento… lleva con él un aroma a muerte.-_ El capitán se dirigía a la sala del trono a asegurar a la realeza, y pedir apoyo de los mercenarios contratados.

 _ **Sala del trono, 2:30 pm.**_

La princesa se encontraba sentada entre su padre y su madre, ella podía escuchar claramente a los nobles que se acercaban a su padre, como insinuaban ser el mejor partido para seguir con el linaje real, mientras le lanzaban miradas a la princesa, acosadoras, manipuladoras, de todo menos agradables, la chica no podía con eso, pensar que tendría que casarse, por el bien de su reino, era un acto de valentía, lo haría por su familia después de todo, pero era tan injusto, desde niña soñaba con viajar y tener aventuras, como en los cuentos para niños, pero conforme pasaban los años, se daba cuenta de la triste realidad que era ser princesa y lo que ello implicaría en su futuro.

-Madre, podría excusarme un momento? Necesito respirar aire fresco… creo que estoy sofocada por tanta gente.- Dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía hacia su madre.

-Claro cariño, le ordenare a un guardia que te acompañe.- Dijo la reina Moon mientras estaba a punto de llamar a uno de sus guardias reales.

-No! No te preocupes no es necesario, no necesito un guardia… puedo ir sola.

-… de acuerdo querida, pero no demores demasiado, debes estar presente, de acuerdo?

-Si madre… volveré en un momento.

La princesa se levantó y salió al balcón que se encontraba tras una puerta del lado izquierdo de la sala

La reina miraba con preocupación la puerta por la que su hija había salido, suspiró, pues sabía perfectamente lo que probablemente pasaba por la cabeza de Star, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a dos jóvenes vigilando la sala, con atuendos nada parecidos a los de los caballeros y muy extravagantes y poco ortodoxos para ser parte de la nobleza, así que se dirigió a su esposo.

-Querido, esos chicos, son de los que me hablaste?

-Si querida, son parte de los mercenarios que Dalton contrató.

-Y… podemos confiar en ellos?

-Claro que si querida! Dalton me dijo que son de fiar, y creo en la palabra de mi viejo camarada.

-Bien… en ese caso…- La reina llamó a uno de sus sirvientes- Manfred, llama a esos dos jóvenes por favor.

-Como desee su majestad- El hombre hizo una reverencia y fue en busca de los dos chicos.

Marco y Tom caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras sentían las miradas de unos cuantos clavarse en ellos, escuchando como no uno que otro comentario como "Mercenarios aquí? Qué vergüenza" "Seguro son unos ladrones" "Que humillante estar parado en la misma sala que esos buenos para nada", si, la gente de la alta alcurnia tenían unos estándares altos, y un ego aun mayor, Tom hacia un esfuerzo por no responder, después de todo, aunque un trabajo simple, lo habían esperado con ansias, significaba su oportunidad, un paso más.

-Disculpen jóvenes- Un hombre con un atuendo extraño y un acento curiosos los llamó.

-Si? Que se le ofrece?- Contesto Tom

-La reina solicita la presencia de ambos, les pido no la hagan esperar.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas, algo extrañados, ¿porque la reina querría verlos en persona?, no dudaron y de inmediato apresuraron el paso al trono de la reina para atenderla.

La reina observo como los jóvenes acortaban distancia, así que se acomodó en su trono y aclaro su garganta.

-Ustedes chicos, se me ha dicho que son mercenarios.- Dijo la reina.

-Así es su majestad- Dijo marco haciendo una reverencia.

-Esperamos no le moleste nuestra presencia alteza- Dijo tom imitando la acción de su amigo.

-No para nada, de hecho, quería pedirles algo, mi hija está en el balcón sola, y necesito que alguien la cuide en todo momento, me pidió que no enviara un guardia con ella, podría ir alguno de ustedes discretamente?

Tom observo a Marco, con un semblante de seriedad, sabía que su castaño amigo quería hablar con ella, y a pesar de que representaría un peligro para la misión, no sería tan cruel como para ir el en vez de Marco. Con un gesto Tom le indico a Marco para que se ofreciera;

-Yo me encargo su alteza- Dijo Marco mientras hacia una reverencia y se dirigía al balcón.

-Con su permiso alteza- Dijo el chico mientras se disponía retirarse.

-Espera- Dijo calmadamente la reina.

-Si majestad?

-Esas marcas bajo tus ojos… no son como la de tu compañero.

Tom entendió exactamente a que se refería con eso, el comenzó a sudar frio, e intento hallar una explicación, ¿cómo es que ella lo sabe?

-Y bien?- Siguió cuestionando la reina.

-Yo… - Tom bajó la mirada, y se poso sobre una rodilla lentamente. –Se lo que piensa alteza, pero no es lo que cree, le juro que no he venido a hacerle daño a nadie, estoy aquí cumpliendo mi misión.

-Lo sé, si quisieras pudiste haber atacado en cuanto te descubrí, pero no lo hiciste.

Tom no sabia que responder, de alguna manera ella sabia perfectamente de su condición, la reina hablaba muy tranquilamente, no estaba ni un poco asustada.

-El que aun no hayas intentado hacer nada me dice que no tienes malas intenciones, pero.- La reina hablo con un tono aun mas serio y mas estricto. –Ten cuidado, si pierdes el control… pierdes todo.

Tom entendió a la perfección esa ultima frase, lo cual le trajo recuerdos aterradores, pues el ha combatido gran variedad de monstruos con sus compañeros, pero eran muy distintas las situaciones en las que el era el monstruo.

-Puedes volver a tu puesto, mercenario.- Dijo Moon terminando su "sermón"por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Tom regreso a su posición al fondo de la sala, mientras la reina lo observaba de vez en cuando desde el otro lado del sala, con abanico en mano. El chico comenzó a sentir un dolor el su frente y en las sienes de la cabeza, recordar la última vez que perdió el control, lo estaba alterando realmente.

 _-Tranquilízate… tranquilo, todo esta bien… concéntrate, olvida lo que sucedió, ella está bien, ella está bien, está en su posición, y pronto nos reuniremos todos en la taberna, todo está bien,…. No pierdas el control… relájate… recuerda que si lo hacer ella probablemente te patee el trasero cuando regrese… respira…_

Tom no paraba de hablar consigo mismo y de frotar sus manos, ya que aunque algunos allá afuera lo conocían como el amo de las llamas, su piel se sentía sumamente fría en momentos como este.

 _ **Balcón 2:45 pm**_

La princesa se encontrada sumergida en sus pensamientos, con las manos apoyadas sobre el borde del balcón, observando el mar que se extendía hacia al norte hasta más allá de donde se podía ver, la chica tenía un notorio semblante triste.

-Porque… porque tiene que ser así…- susurraba la chica, esperando que hasta el viento pudiera responderle, pero lo que escucho realmente la alerto.

-Lady Star?

-¡Ah! – La chica soltó un grito por el susto.- Lo siento, pensé que estaba sola y…

-… - El chico la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-M-Marco..

-Entonces en realidad es la princesa… la hija de la reina Butterfly y el rey Johansen.- Dijo el chico con un tono con tintes tristes y a la vez tranquilos.

-Yo… lo soy… soy Star Butterfly, heredera al trono del reino tanto Johansen como de los Butterfly, Yo… lamento no haberte dicho la verdad, creí que si sabias quien era en verdad, no me tratarías como a una persona normal.

-Si… tiene sentido.

-Que haces en el castillo Marco?- Preguntó Star sin digerir aun que el estaba en el mismo balcón que ella, parecía ser el destino el que los juntaba de nuevo.

-Estoy en una misión mi lady, el general contrató nuestros servicio, como guardias para el baile en que se realiza en su honor.

-Ya veo… es… toda una coincidencia- Dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

-Si… lo es… disculpe Lady Star.

-Marco, por favor… llámame solo Star, si?

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, nadie está escuchando, tienes mi permiso especial- Star le guiño el ojo mientras posaba sus muñecas en la cadera.

Marco sonrió al ver la confianza que la chica le tenía, seguido de esto puso un brazo detrás de su espalda y su mano en el pecho, haciendo una reverencia - Es un honor poder expresarme con libertad frente a usted su alteza!- Dijo Marco en un tono muy exagerado.

Ambos rieron por unos momentos, y entonces Marco continuo con su pregunta;

-Star, te vi algo triste en la ceremonia de bienvenida, dime, pasa algo? Casi pensé que llorarías.

Star de nuevo cambio su semblante a uno más serio, poso ambas manos juntas en su pecho, y con la cabeza baja comenzó a hablar;

-No quiero contraer matrimonio… No ahora, y no de esta manera…

Marco entendió, le parecía lógico que una chica se sintiera asi si deciden por ella con quien casarse

-Y no puedes simplemente rechazar las propuestas? O hablar con tus padres, decirles que no estas interesada en casarte.

-No puedo hacer eso, el linaje de la familia se ha cuidado por generaciones, es una costumbre familiar casarnos a los 21 con alguien noble o de la realeza.

-21? Pero si tu padre acaba de…

-Lo se, pero la situación es diferente, ahora ambos reinos comparten rey y reina, por lo que quieren que me case lo antes posible.

-Y así, convertirte en la gobernante de alguno de los dos reinos…

-Exacto… pero, yo no… no se que hacer…

-Star…

-Se que debería sacrificarme para poder ver por el bien de ambos reinos, desde que yo nací, el reino Johansen se ha visto en decadencia- La princesa comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas- pues mi padre no esta aquí para gobernar, se que es mi obligación como princesa, pero es tan injusto…

-Todos tienen derecho a enamorarse, y a elegir con quien estar…

-Eso no cuenta para nosotras las princesas…

Marco guardo silencio, pues no sabía que mas decir, no sabia como animarla, no sabia como sacar de nuevo esa bella sonrisa que la chica tenia.

-Desde que tengo memoria, he estado sumergida en responsabilidades, cuando era pequeña al menos convivía con mis padres, pero con el tiempo todo cambio, siempre teniendo que ser la princesa perfecta, siempre vigilada, nunca tengo un momento para mi, y cada día, tengo que recibir sermones de mis instructoras, y de la gente de la aristocracia, que critican mis maneras de vestir… solo… quisiera poder ser libre…

Marco escuchaba las palabras de la chica, ella se expresaba con tanta desdicha, era claro que la chica no había tenido una formación fácil como princesa.

-Sabes… envidio a las mariposas… salen de su capullo, se convierten en criaturas hermosas y alzan su vuelo, ellas pueden… yo, yo estoy atrapada en esta vida para siempre…

-Bueno… tu ya eres hermosa…

Star miro a los ojos al chico, pero marco no pudo descifrar que expresaba su mirada.

-Yo… lo siento.. fue algo tonto… no debí…

-Marco… La princesa interrumpió al mercenario.

-Uh… Si Star?

-Lo dijiste enserio?... de verdad me llevarías contigo?

Marco recordó lo que le había dicho a Star esa noche… como ella bromeo con eso, y el en verdad quería llevarla a conocer el mundo como tanto anhela.

-Star… yo… tu eres una princesa… yo soy un mercenario… mi vida no es para ti…

La chica no esperaba una respuesta positiva, la verdad no esperaba nada, desde niña había esperado un milagro para salir de esa vida, obviamente no llegaría hoy.

-Seria un problema llevarte conmigo, seria peligroso, seguramente pensarían que es un secuestro, y tu tienes a tus padres, tu familia, seria apartarte de ellos, y seria quitarle al reino su heredera…

-Si entiendo… perdón por preguntar… fue algo tont…

-Aun asi- Marco la interrumpió- Aun sabiendo eso, y aunque suene egoísta de mi parte… Por supuesto que te llevaría conmigo, te llevaría a donde tu quisieras, a conocer el mundo...

La princesa se perdió en los ojos del chico al escuchar esas palabras, por su posición de princesa nadie le hablaba con tanta confianza, nadie había hablado con tanta sinceridad, y nunca le habían dicho tan hermosas palabras.

-Y aun sabiendo que el mundo allá afuera es peligroso… yo te protegería.- Dijo Marco de manera segura.

-Marco…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo unos momentos, la princesa quedo encantada con las palabras del chico, sabia que estaba siendo sincero, podía verlo en su mirada, Marco por su lado también veía a Star mas hermosa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cuando era niña… soñaba con enamorarme durante una de mis aventuras… encontrar a mi alma gemela…- Dijo la princesa mientras escondía su sonrojo bajo sus mechones.

-Enserio?... Marco aparto un poco los mechones de cabello de la princesa para verla mejor.

-Si… enserio.

Marco estuvo a punto de acariciar la mejilla de la chica, cuando de la nada un enorme rugido se escuchó.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto la chica asustada, aferrándose a Marco.

-Eso… sonó como a…- El chico miro el horizonte, desde el Oeste se dirigían varios dragones con monturas, y montándolos, vario septarianos…

-No puede ser… Star! Detrás de mí!- Marco empuño su espada, esperando el ataque.

Uno de los septarianos salto del dragón con daga en mano para comenzar a pelear contra marco.

Marco como pudo, bloqueo el ataque, no podía esquivar como lo hacía normalmente, ahora tenía que proteger a Star y no tenía a sus compañeros para ayudarle.

-Maldición Tom, ¿!donde estas ahora!?

 _ **Pasillos del Castillo**_

-Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo!?- Grito el Capitán Dalton al Jefe de vigilancia del área este.

-La neblina era demasiado espesa señor, no vimos cuando empezaron a atacar con proyectiles.

El castillo era un caos, grito se escuchaban por todas partes, la gente corría despavorida la situación era critica, el estaban bajo ataque.

-Señor, el ala oeste ha sido invadido por septarianos, en monturas de dragón, están tratando de irrumpir.

-Maldición, que todos se concentren en resguardar a la familia real! Lleven a la gente a los pasadizos subterráneos para que estén seguros!- Ordeno el Capitán.

-Capitán Dalton!

-Tom! Chico, donde está tu compañero?

-Debo regresar con él, el rey está herido, tuve que traerlo de inmediato a él y a la reina!- Tom ayudaba al Rey apoyando su peo en su hombro.

-Dejaste a tu compañero solo!?

-Negativo señor, caballeros de alto rango están luchando con él.

 _ **En ese mismo momento, en el balcón.**_

Marco recibió apoyo de un par de caballeros, peleando con los septarianos que aterrizaron en el balcón, la princesa se quedó tras el moreno en todo momento, nunca había presenciado un ataque, estaba en una especie de shock.

-Star por favor hay que movernos! Debemos llevarte a un sitio seguro!

-Chico! Llévate a Lady Star de inmediato!- Grito un guardia, cuando una de las espadas de un septariano clavo su pecho, soltando un grito de agonía desgarrante.

-¡!No!- Marco corrió para rebatir al septariano, sin embargo este predijo u movimiento y lo tomo del cuello.

-Actuar impulsivamente… no deberías hacer esas cosas chico…- Dijo el septariano con una voz profunda.

-S-Star… H-Huye de aquí!- Le dijo en chico mientras su respiración se dificultaba.

-¡Suéltalo!- La chica se acercó a paso apresurado contra el mounstro.

-St-Star! No.. no lo hagas!-

El septariano atino a darle un zarpazo a la princesa con sus garras, el cual de inmediato fue bloqueado por una estela de luz que apareció frente a ella, mientras mantenía la mano derecha levantada

Marco aprovecho la distracción del lagarto para darle una patada en la cabeza, y zafarse de su agarre.

Marco tomo su espada, con movimientos rápidos atino a hacer cortadas profundas en el pecho del reptil mientras este retrocedía aun aturdido por la patada, cuando este llego al borde del balcón marco clavo su espada por completo en el pecho de su enemigo, y de una patada lo hizo caer al mar.

-Star! Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien…- La chica se acercó a uno de los cuerpos de sus caballeros caídos, - Espero no considere esto una profanación, le agradezco haber dado la vida por este reino, le aseguro su muerte no será en vano.- Star cerró los ojos del hombre, para dejarlo descansar en paz. y tomo una de las dagas que tenía el caballero en su cintura.

-Star! Que crees que estás haciendo?

-Qué? Esperabas que me quedaría como una princesa inofensiva? Se defenderme.

-Pero, pueden herirte…

-Marco, mi especialidad es la protección y curación… no te preocupes por eso… ahora ven.

Star poso sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, que tenía algunos moretones por el apretón del lagarto, una especie de humo brillante de color blanco emanaba de las manos de la chica, y comenzó a curar al chico.

-Bien, eso bastará, ahora sígueme

-Seguirte? A dónde Star?

-A mi habitación, ahí tengo ropa que será más cómoda para pelear que este vestido.

-Star, tienes que estar bromeando.

-No hay tiempo, andando!- Star tomo la mano del chico y se dio a la fuga, corriendo entre escombros y fuego la chica guiaba a marco por los pasillos del castillo.

-Ahí esta!- Star señalo Star una habitación al fondo de un pasillo. –Espera aquí no tardo.

Marco vio como la chica entro a la habitación, pero tras el, un grupo de 4 septarianos se acercaban a paso veloz.

-Agh, maldición!- Marco empuño su espada de nuevo, y comenzó a pelear, primero un uno contra uno con el que llego primero contra el, fue fácil, esquivar dos ataques, bloquear uno, y finalizar con un corte profundo en el estómago, tras el de inmediato dos más lo sostuvieron, un tercero tomo una lanza, con el propósito de clavarla en el pecho del chico, pero hábilmente Marco se las arregló para cubrirse con uno de los que lo sostenían, tomando de inmediato la daga del que ya había caído para atacar a su segundo captor, y finalizar lanzándolo al último restante, este ataque no tuvo efecto, pues el lagarto lo esquivó, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para tomar u espada del suelo y comenzar un uno a uno, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una especie de lanza hecha de luz paso por su costado, atinando justo en el pecho del Reptil.

Al girarse encontró a la princesa, vistiendo un especie de chaleco pero con cuello alto de color azul obscuro, unas botas negras altas con mallas y una especie de capa que colgaba de su cintura hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

-De nada- Dijo la chica mientras reía un poco.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso…

-Es lo que pasa cuando mezclas una dinastía guerrera con una mágica…. Ahora que hacemos?

-Tenemos que ponerte a salvo…

-Marco ya te lo dije no tienes que cuidar de mí, tenemos que encontrar a tus amigos, pueden estar en problemas!

-Star…

-Soy la princesa, y tu trabajas bajo mis órdenes en esta misión, y por ello te ordeno que dejes de preocuparte por mí, y me trates como a un compañero de combate y no como a una princesa.- Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-… De acuerdo, como guste mi lady… vamos ahora!

Ambos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos en camino a encontrarse con los demás mercenarios.

 _ **Jardines del castillo.**_

Una de las puertas los llevo a los jardines en los que marco ya había estado, sin embargo lo que se observó sorprendió a la princesa, mas no a Marco, ahí estaba lilacia peleando hábilmente contra los septarianos.

-Marco! Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?- Grito lilacia mientras peleaba con 3 septarianos a la vez.

-Lilacia deja de fanfarronear! Te van a lastimar!

-Ja! Eso ni en sus sue… La chica fue interrumpida por un mazo que atino un golpe el cual la llevó hasta al suelo.

-Infeliz! Como te atreves a tratar así a una bella mujer como yo!- El cuerno de lilacia comenzó a brillar, mientras este desaparecía, sus manos se llenaban de un resplandor con el cual pudo lanzar dos ataques a distancia, con los que derroto a dos de los tres enemigos.

-Maldición!- La chica se arrodillo en el suelo, sus ataques mágicos realmente la dejaban exhausta. El septariano se dispuso a acabar con ella, Marco y Star no lograrían llegar a tiempo a donde estaba ella, sin embargo, del suelo emergió una llamarada.

-Te tardaste!- Exclamo Marco.

-Lo siento, yo rescate a dos de los tres miembros de la familia real, merezco crédito. – respondió Tom.

-Dos de tres? Se te murió alguien? Y que hace tu novia aquí Marco? Dijo la chica, quien poco apoco recuperaba el aliento.

-Más respeto Lilacia, es la princesa Star Butterfly hija del rey river.

-Me estas jodiendo verdad? Es enserio?- Dijo la peli rosa manteniendo los ojos como platos.

-No hay tiempo, hay que poner a salvo a la princesa.- Dijo Tom.

-Gracias Tom- Dijo Lilacia.

-Hablo de Star, Lilacia, tómatelo enserio.- Replico Tom.

-Que poco sentido del humor- Se quejó lilacia.

-Vamos al salón principal, Kelly y Janna están esperando ahí!- Exclamo Tom.

El grupo de chicos cruzaba los pasillos del Castillo, y al llegar al salón principal observaron que Janna y Kelly peleaban contra un gran grupo de septariano intentando a proteger a unas personas que aún no entraban a la zona segura bajo el castillo.

-Maldición!- Tom utilizo sus llamaradas para impulsarse y cruzar el centro del lugar levitando para acudir a Kelly y Janna.

Una enorme explosión se escuchó, probablemente de los proyectiles que lanzaban los navíos que arribaron al este del castillo, la cual provoco un colapso en los pilares, provocando que el grupo se separara.

-Tom! Janna! Kelly!- Exclamo Marco al verse separado de sus colegas. –Hay que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta donde están.

-Subamos por las escaleras principales y rodeemos el área, podremos llegar a travez de otras habitaciones.

Unas pisadas se escuchaban, parecían ser de alguien que estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación, los tres posaron su vista sobre el ser que se acercaba, una figura encapuchafa que caminaba lentamente, con los brazos puestos tras la espalda.

-Princesa Butterfly, es un honor conocerla…

-Quien eres tú?- Pregunto desconfiada la princesa.

-Mi nombre no es de importancia, lo único que debe saber ahora, es que yo soy el causante de esta masacre.

La princesa se quedó helada tras la respuesta de la figura encapuchada.

-Muy bien, basta de hacerte el interesante- Lilacia se puso en guardia con espada en mano.

-Tu no me interesas, eres inútil en mis planes.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando imbécil- Exclamo con enojo Lilacia, corriendo en dirección al enemigo, pero freno en seco, pues el sujeto le propino un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, tan rápido que Lilacia no lo pudo anticipar, lentamente ella cayó al suelo ya inconsciente.

-Desgraciado!- Gritó Marco, poniéndose en guardia colocándose frente a Star.

-Princesa Butterfly, Lo diré una sola vez, Ven conmigo…- Dijo el sujeto mientras le tendía, la mano.

-Ella no ira a ninguna parte!- Grito Marco

El enemigo lentamente se acercaba caminando a paso calmado, conforme se acercaba marco se preparaba más para atacar, Star también se puso en guardia para pelear.

-No me hagas repetirlo… Star Buttergly.

-Aléjate de ella- Marco se propuso a atinar un ataque con su espada, pero el sujeto lo detuvo en seco, tomo a Marco del cuello, y lo estrello contra el suelo, provocando que quedara inconsciente.

-Marco!- Grito la princesa, se disponía a acercarse, pero el sujeto tomo la espada del chico y la coloco cerca de la garganta del mismo.

-Es tu elección, bienes voluntariamente, o asesino al chico y te llevo por la fuerza, es tu elección, tu libertad, o su vida…

-La princesa estaba en shock, pero aun así sabía lo que debía hacer, lentamente se acercó al encapuchado.

-Iré contigo, pero no lo lastimes…

-El sujeto de sio la vuelta, y se dispuso a regresar al ala este, esta vez con la princesa junto a el.

-S… Star…

La princesa se paró en seco al escuchar al chico con voz débil.

-No… No lo hagas… no te vayas…

-Marco…- Star sentía culpa al verlo así, el, su castillo, sus hombres, tantas víctimas y perdidas, porque la buscaban a ella, la hacía sentirse, como un fracaso.

-Star… espera… por.. favor…- Marco levanto una mano en un esfuerzo ilógico por alcanzar a la princesa, y en un último esfuerzo calló desmayado.

-Vivirá, a menos que decidas quedarte, entonces lo asesinare…

-…

-Y bien…?

-Te sigo- Dijo la chica con voz firme, aunque con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

La imagen de Star alejándose adentrándose al castillo fue lo último que el chico pudo divisar, antes de perder la conciencia.

- _Dijiste… que querías… que te llevara conmigo…_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Nuevo Amanecer

**Bienvenido de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Lamento de nuevo la larga espera, aun me veo en la necesidad de utilizar una computadora prestada, por lo que no puedo actualizar más rápido, pero les prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto como la última vez xD.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, les recuerdo que pueden dejarme cualquier comentario, opinión o sugerencia, ya sea escribiendo una review o por PM.**

 **También, aquellos que no lo sepan, estoy escribiendo otra historia, una lectura más ligera, llamada "The New Girl In Town", Es una especie de drama juvenil, aún estoy desarrollando la historia pero es algo menos serio que esto, por si les apetece leer algo para pasar el rato.**

 **Por último, quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a Templario Oscuro por su apoyo, además de pedirle una disculpa, ya que la última vez que intente agradecerle en una historia, la web detectó su nombre como un link (Templario Oscuro, pero sin espacio y con un punto enmedio) y lo borro en el archivo final, Lo lamento xD. Les recomiendo que lean sus historias, sobre todo "Una Ciudad Llamada Eco Arroyo" Es muy buena, y a diferencia de mí, el actualiza con mucha frecuencia :p.**

 **Sin nada más que decir comencemos!**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE y sus personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney XD (Disney–ABC Television Group), Esta obra es elaborada sin fines de lucro.**

 _-Star… espera… por.. Favor…- Marco levanto una mano en un esfuerzo ilógico por alcanzar a la princesa, y en un último esfuerzo calló desmayado._

 _-Vivirá, a menos que decidas quedarte, entonces lo asesinare…_

 _-…_

 _-Y bien…?_

 _-Te sigo- Dijo la chica con voz firme, aunque con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas._

 _La imagen de Star alejándose adentrándose al castillo fue lo último que el chico pudo divisar, antes de perder la conciencia._

 _-Dijiste… que querías… que te llevara conmigo…_

 **Kingdom Chronicles**

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevo amanecer.**

-Marco... Marco... Despierta Marco... Amigo, despierta!- una voz se escuchaba, todo estaba obscuro, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando, todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas, en llamas, Tom intentaba despertar a marco, ahora todo volvía a su memoria, el estaba con Lilacia, y con... Star... Star!

-Rápido! Tienen a Star!- Dijo Marco.

-Amigo, tranquilízate, no estás en condiciones de pelear...- Dijo Tom intentando ser razonable.

\- Solo tal vez si... Pero con esto podré salvarla...- dijo marco mostrándole a Tom el revés de su mano izquierda aun con su típico guante de cuero negro.

\- Marco...

\- Es nuestro deber Tom... Debemos proteger a la princesa a toda costa.- Dijo marco firmemente.

Observando la escena, se encontraba Lilacia recuperándose del golpe que recibió hace unos minutos, al igual que Kelly y Janna.

-Estas seguro Marco… solo podemos usarlo…

-Lo se… en momentos críticos, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que si hay una razón para hacer esto, es esta, salvar a la familia real.

Tom se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Lilacia… puedes pelear? Pregunto el chico

-Claro que sí! Ese bastardo me tomo por sorpresa… no creí que fuera tan rápido, no sucederá dos veces. Dijo muy ufana la chica de cabellera rosada.

-Kelly?

-No estoy herida, puedo con esto, esos lagartos no son problema si peleo acompañada.

Tom se acercó a Janna mirándola fijamente

-Janna… creo que deberías ir a la zona segura bajo el castillo…

Janna de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno claramente más molesto

-De nuevo vas a hacerme a un lado?! No entiendes que soy parte de este equipo tanto como tú?!

-Sabes que no es así Janna, de todos nosotros eres la única que no puede utilizar Magia o tiene alguna ventaja… podrías salir herida… no quiero que te pase nada.

-Tom… acaso estas diciendo que soy frágil? Puedo cuidarme sola! No necesito que te preocupes por mí!

-Siempre dices lo mismo, siempre dices que no me preocupe, aun cuando sabes que es imposible que no lo haga.

Tras las palabras del chico Janna se cruzó de brazos bajando la mirada, intentando desviarla del chico.

-Estas muy expresivo hoy… no sueles ser tan abierto…

-Es… es una situación complicada en la que estamos.

-Qué pena que tengamos que estar bajo ataque para que seas así…- Dijo Janna ahora con su sonrisa confiada.

-Janna…

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo… andando, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Tom de nuevo giro a ver a Marco, quien ya estaba de pie y con una mirada decidida.

-En ese caso, chicos, la misión tomo un nuevo rumbo, dijo Tom mientras empezó a andar en dirección a las escaleras principales y detrás de el todos lo siguieron. –La princesa fue capturada por el enemigo, así que esto es una misión de rescate ahora.

-Los septarianos atacaron por vía aérea por el lado oeste del castillo, y por lo que tengo entendido llegaron en una flota por el este, si lo que quieren es llevarse a lady Star, tienen que salir por la puerta este.- Dijo Marco para enterar a todos de la situación.

Debemos suponer que entre más nos acerquemos a la princesa más fuertes serán los enemigos, Marco yo iremos al frente, haremos lo nuestro, Janna Kelly y Lilacia nos cubrirán las espaldas, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos mantener la batalla a nuestro favor así que necesitamos que nos ganen tiempo, eliminen a los enemigos camino a la flota lo más rápido que puedan debemos despejar el camino.- Dijo tom mientras aceleraba el paso al igual que los demás.

-Lilacia, utiliza tu magia solo si Kelly y Janna se ven en aprietos, Kelly, utiliza tu fuerza durante todo el combate, elimina a tantos como puedas de un solo golpe, Janna, tu quédate cerca de nosotros- Dijo Marco.

Tom miro a Marco seriamente. –Porque quieres que Janna esté cerca?

-Porque si las cosas se salen de control ella tiene que estar ahí.

Tom se detuvo en seco, a lo que Marco giro para verlo.

-Estas diciendo, que pretendes exponerla a propósito, para asegurar la victoria? –Dijo Tom claramente molesto mientras sus iris comenzaban a brillar en rojo.

-No Tom no es así… no me refiero al enemigo, me refiero a ti, si pierdes el control, necesitaras de Janna.

Marco volvió a mirar hacia el frente y siguió su camino.

-Yo… lo siento Marco, no quería….

-Déjalo… ahora hay que concentrarnos… si no hay preguntas, pongámonos en marcha.

Todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos del castillo intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a donde llevaban a la princesa Star.

 _ **Fuera del castillo, ala este…**_

La princesa caminaba con la mirada baja mientras seguía a la figura encapuchada que la lideraba, no habían dicho absolutamente nada más, Star se limitó a guardar silencio, pues no quería que su reino siguiera siendo atacado por culpa de ella, y aunque si, se preguntaba exactamente que podrían querer con ella, lo que más retumbaba en su cabeza, fue ese momento, justo antes del ataque, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de aquel mercenario castaño, a punto de rogarle que escaparan juntos, a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre, aunque fuese egoísta con su reino, preferiría cambiarlo por su sueño de salir a conocer al mundo en una aventura, a salir de su castillo secuestrada por el enemigo, no sabía qué pasaría con ella, pero no tenía mente para pensar sobre ello, solo pensaba en que hubiera pasado, si no hubieran irrumpido en el castillo en ese preciso momento.

Un montón de septarianos saludaban, como si de militares se trataran, a la figura que caminaba frente a ella, uno de ellos se dirigió a la misma:

-Capitán! Todo está listo para zarpar. Dijo un lagarto corpulento con tonalidades verdes de piel.

-Excelente, pero, me temo que deberemos de estar preparados, puedo predecir que un grupo muy interesante se acerca a combatir, que vigilen el camino y eviten que lleguen al navío principal.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha. –Bien princesa, es hora de dirigirnos a mi nave para zarpar, sé que no es como los barcos de la realeza pero espero cumpla sus expectativas.- Dijo el septariano, evidentemente burlándose de la princesa, Star sintió un repudio enorme, no por el hecho de que fuera un septariano, si no por lo engreído y confiado que sonaba como para hablarle con esa calma y confianza, asegurando la victoria en su bolsillo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, tanto la princesa como ambos septarianos observaron de donde venía este sonido, se trataba de una chica peli verde quien inicio combate dando un increíblemente fuerte golpe al suelo provocando que este de cuarteara.

-Bien hecho Kelly! Dijo el chico de vestimentas rojas mientras los demás se abrían paso entre el terreno dañado para avanzar, evadiendo a los septarianos que se encontraban aturdidos o desequilibrados por el golpe.

-Yo me quedare con Kelly, ustedes vayan por Star!-Dijo Lilacia mientras con su espada ya empuñada se concentraba en atacar a aquellos septarianos que los comenzaban a rodear.

Marco Janna y Tom lograron abrirse, podían ver que la princesa se encontraba a lo lejos junto con quien intentaba llevársela, Marco sentía rabia al recordar cómo no pudo evitar que tomaran a Star , con espada en mano esquivaba y atacaba con el único objetivo de avanzar.

Cuando el septariano se dio cuenta de como avanzaban a gran velocidad, se dirigió a su subordinado:

-Rasticore,encargate de ellos, asegúrate de que no lleguen a nuestra nave- dijo mientras tranquilamente seguía su camino. -Por aquí- le indico a la princesa para que lo siguiera nuevamente.

Rasticore se despojo de la capa que tenia, mostrando un físico bastante grande, a paso seguro se fue acercando mientras los 3 mercenarios se acercaban, se detuvieron en seco al quedar frente a el:

-Hasta aqui es donde llegan... No podrán pasar mientras yo pueda impedirlo

-No esperamos que entiendas con palabras- Dijo Marco mientras se lanzaba contra el septariano, el cual esquivo el ataque del chico,la bestia intento golpear al chico,pero marco aprovecho la caída para rodar jacia un lado, en ese momento era un intercambio entre estocadas de marco y los zarpasos del lagarto, marco logro esquivar todos los ataques, pero algo no andaba bien, el chico logro atinar varias cortadas al septariano, pero estas parecían mo hacerle daño, era como si su piel estuviera hecha de algún material extremadamente duro.

- _Que sucede... No puedo cortarlo... -_ pensaba el chico mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

\- Ya te habrás dado cuenta, no soy como los demás, mis habilidades son peculiares... Por eso soy el segundo al mando en esta operación.- Dijo Rasticote galardonandose de su poder.

\- Segundo al mando... Entonces aquel que tiene a Star es su lider... - Cuestiono Marco al lagarto.

\- Ya sabes suficiente... Ahora que ya calentamos, es hora de acabar con esto.

La bestia desenvaino una enorme hacha de combate que colgaba de su cintura,listo para atacar a Marco, cuando del suelo una llamarada enorme salio, haciendo que el septariano quedara completamente cubierto en llamas.

-Marco! Corre! Yo me encargaré de esto, te alcanzaremos después!

-Tom... - Marco entendió que si quería salvar a Star tenia que tener fe en sus amigos, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y correr en dirección hacia donde se dirigía Star.

De las llamas salio el septariano a paso veloz intentando interceptar a Marco;

-No iras a ninguna parte!- Grito el lagarto, y de inmediato fue detenido por Janna, que cayo justo en su espalda luego de saltar habilidosamente, dejando sus dos espadas enterradas en el septariano atravesando desde la espalda hasta el pecho.

\- !Como te atreves!- el lagarto intento sacudirse para quitarse a la chica de encima, pero ella rápidamente desenterro ambas espadas y de un mortal hacia atrás se alejo de Rasticore.

Detrás de el, Janna podía ver a Marco alejarse a toda prisa, ahora que tienen la atención de este enemigo, Marco podrá ocuparse de llegar hasta Star.

-Te diste cuenta Tom?- pregunto la chica mientras se ponía en guardia al lado del chico.

\- Si, lo vi, pudiste atravesarlo, aun cuando Marco no le hizo ni un solo rasguño, crees solo ciertas partes de su piel sean resistentes?- prgunto el chico de vuelta analizando al enemigo, quien se quejaba de dolore intentaba regenerarse donde ya hacían sus heridas.

-Lo dudo, creo que se de que se trata, pero para ello necesito tu ayuda...

Rasticore termino de sanar sus heridas, aunque estas parecían seguirle molestando, cuando se dio cuenta, Janna ya no estaba junto al chico.

-Pero que...- una llamarada intensa volvió a envolver al lagarto, este pego un grito de dolor, pues aunque pudiera regenerarse y recuperarse de sus herdidas el dolor de casi ser calcinado seguía siendo un problema.

Cuando las llamas porfin cesaron y estuvo paralizado por unos momentos, pudo dos estocadas, una en su brazo derecho y otra en su pierna izquierda, al intentar reaccionar, nuevamente la chica se alejo rápidamente de el regresando a donde estaba Tom.

-Y bien?- Pregunto el chico preparándose por si necesitaba invocar otra llamarada.

-Su piel podrá resisitir ataques físicos, pero tu fuego realmente lo debilita, si usamos esta estrategia, podríamos deshacernos de el.- Dijo la chica preparándose para usar sus espadas nuevamente.

-Bien, no creo que pueda decir regenerándose todo el tiempo- Dijo el chico suponiendo que tarde o temprano Rasticore caería inconsciente por las quemaduras.

De nuevo el septariano recuperaba el aliento y se disponía atacar, pero esta vez, antes de lanzarse, mediro por unos segundos, de nuevo se dirigió hacia el par de mercenarios cuando Ton volvió a invocar su fuego desde el suelo.

-Muy bien, es mi turno!- Dijo la chica a punto de correr hacia donde Rasticore se encontraba, sin embargo, de entre las llamas el hacha de combate de Rasticore salio disparada girando violentamente en dirección a Janna.

-!Cuidado!- Gritar fue lo único que pudo hacer Tom pues inútilmente intento avanzar hacia ella; Janna por su parte intento reaccionar rápidamente, el hacha hiba directamente al pecho de la chica, con el poco tiempo que tuvo para esquivar, el hacha termino cortando entre su cuello y el hombro, el hacha siguió su curso, dejando a una muy herida Janna cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre salia disparada por el profundo corte.

-!Janna!- El chico corrió inmediatamente a donde la chica ya hacia mal herida, arrodillado y sosteniendo la cabeza de la misma en su regazo;

-No... No... Janna... Responde Janna!- Era inútil, la chica estaba inconsciente, probablemente por el empuje del golpe que la llevo a golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo.

-!Janna!- el chico abrazo a la chica desesperado, estaba en shock, las imágenes de Janna siendo cortada y de ella tendida en el suelo estaba pensando en su mente, y de pronto, como si de una revelación se tratara, se percató de que sus manos se estaban empapando en la sangre de la chica... La sangre de Janna.

-Pudieron atacar el castillo... Pudieron secuestrar a la princesa... Incluso pudieron haber tomado mi propia vida... Pero ella... Ella es todo para mi!- la voz de Tom se tornaba mas gruesa y estruendosa mientras mas hablaba, los cuernos cortados en su cabeza comenzaron a crecer, con una llama entre ambas puntas, las marcas de sus ojos crecieron, haciéndolas parecer pintra de guerra, el chico arranco la venda que llevaba en la frente, revelando un tercer ojo que ya hacia enmedio de la misma, el color rojo de sus ojos era ahora más brillante, sus colmillos eran más protuberantes, el chico desprendía un aura de color rojo parecido al humo, que danzaba a su alrededor.

-Tom!- Gritaron Lilacia y Kelly que terminaron por alcanzar a ambos, al ver a Janna tendida en el suelo acudieron de inmediato a atenderla.

-Llévense a Janna a algún lugar seguro.- Dijo Tom sin siquiera girar a ver a las chicas.

-Pero Tom…- Kelly estaba realmente preocupada por el chico pues podría ser peligroso si perdía el control.

-AHORA! NECESITA SER ATENDIDA!- Dijo Tom girándose para ver a las chicas, las cuales se estremecieron al observar la mirada llena de furia del chico.

Rasticore miraba impactado la metamorfosis que sufrió el chico.

-Supongo que no eres un mago cualquiera…- Dijo el septariano.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- -El chico salió disparado de contra el septariano a una velocidad increíble, el lagarto no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, tan pronto Tom llego hasta su enemigo logro darle una patada hacia arriba, haciendo que se elevara unos cuantos metros en el aire.

Tom se concentró en su objetivo, y sin ningún esfuerzo hizo crecer un par de alas negras, como de murciélago, con las cuales inmediatamente asedio para seguir atacando a su enemigo, las manos de Tom comenzaron a arder, como si tuviera bolas de fuego por puños, con los cuales podía golpear y atravesar al septariano, tan pronto como comenzaba a regenerarse el chico volvía a incinerar un agujero en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

La gravedad hizo su trabajo, Rasticore descendía rápidamente después de haber sido agujerado por el chico en todo el cuerpo. Antes de tocar tierra, pudo sentir como algo lo sostenía de la pierna, era Tom, quien con una ira indescriptible en su rostro levanto y azotó al lagarto contra el suelo.

-Por haberla dañado a ella, debería torturarte durante toda la eternidad…-Dijo tom aun con esa monstruosa voz.

-Que… que demonios eres?!- Dijo Rasticore agonizante en el suelo.

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir… soy un demonio…- Dijo Tom mientras lentamente posaba una mano en la frente de Rasticore, y poco a poco, el lagarto comenzó a desintegrarse, como si de una hoja de papel quemándose se tratase.

-Pagarás por esto! Nosotros los septarianos ganaremos al final! Conseguiremos lo que buscamos!- Gritaba el lagarto mientras poco a poco se calcinaba. Al ver que no se callaba, Tom levanto su mano derecha e invoco una llamarada, esta vez de un tono completamente rojo, que en segundos termino de incinerar por completo al septariano.

-Si… mereces la tortura mar horrible y larga…- Las alas de Tom se retraían, sus colmillos regresaban a su estado original y las marcas en sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad.- Pero ella me necesita ahora.

Tom regreso a donde Lilacia y Kelly atendían a Janna, a algunos metros;

-Como esta?- Dijo Tom muy preocupado, pues Kelly se encontraba vendando el hombro de la chica.

-Está bien… Pudimos detener el sangrado.- Dijo Kelly concentrada en lo que hacía.

-No me especializo en magia curativa… no pude hacer mucho… si queremos que se recupere del todo hay que llevarla a que la atienda un experto.- Dijo Lilacia, que si bien no solía sonar tan seria, en verdad podía tener sus momentos.

-Estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen….- Janna despertó, e intento ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato Kelly la detuvo.

-Ni creas que te dejaremos seguir adelante Janna, tienes que recuperarte. – Dijo Lilacia.

-Ustedes también están heridas chicas… no puedo hacer meno que los miembros de este equipo…-Janna sonaba algo seria, aun cuando solía ser la bromista del equipo.

-Janna, es peligroso… no quiero que salgas herida…

-Tom, déjalo ya, hay cosas más importantes que mi estado actual, debemos alcanzara Marco!.

El chico miro a Janna, ella tenía en su mirada un semblante de decisión, no tendría mas opción que dejarla acompañarlos

-Podrían darnos un minuto?-Pidió el chico a Kelly y Lilacia. –Janna…yo… en verdad lo lamento… yo deje que esto te pasara, si hubiera sido más…

-Déjalo ya…. No es para tanto… Si salí lastimada fue por mis descuidos, si hubiera sido mas cautelosa esto no me hubiera pasado… Además, parece que te deshiciste de esa lagartija mutante en un santiamén.- Dijo la chica terminando en una sonrisa.

-Si bueno… use mis poderes, no fue difícil…

-Pude escuchar lo que dijiste…. Entonces… Yo soy todo para ti?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, intentando molesta al chico, aunque claramente ella tenía un sonrojo en su cara.

-Ehh… estabas escuchando?!... quiero decir…. Ummm…- El chico comenzó a divagar pues creía que solo su oponente escuchó todo lo que dijo.

-Tom…- Interrumpió Janna al chido demonio.- …. Gracias.- La chica termino por inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Tom solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y abrazar a la chica...- No hay nada que agradecer.

-Bien… hora de irnos, Marco puede estar en problemas- Terminó por decir mientras se ponía de pie.

 **Al mismo tiempo de la batalla, POV Marco…**

 _-Marco! Corre! Yo me encargaré de esto, te alcanzaremos después!_

 _-Tom... - Marco entendió que si quería salvar a Star tenía que tener fe en sus amigos, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y correr en dirección hacia donde se dirigía Star._

El chico corría para alcanzar a Star, pudo ver como a lo lejos el septariano llegaba a la orilla donde comenzaba el mar, y anclado en la costa estaba el navío del septariano.

-Star!- El chico gritó para llamar la atención de la princesa.

-Marco…. No… te harán daño- Dijo en susurro

\- Los humanos enserio que son necios- Dijo el septariano suspirando.

Marco llegó hasta donde ambos se encontraban, con su espada en mano.

-De nuevo tú? No tienes oportunidad contra mi…. Será mejor que no interfieras, si no quieres acabar muerto.- Dijo el Septariano mientras se quitaba la capucha que lo cubría, mostrando su traje de combate el cual consistía de un conjunto sin mangas, dos hombreras y unas botas largas.

-Solo lo diré una vez, libera a Star, y no te mataré.- El moreno se puso en posición de combate.

El Septariano empuño una rara clase de espada, que parecía tener una forma curveada desde la mitad hasta al final, como un signo de interrogación.

-Me temo que dejarla ir no está en mis planes, así que, si piensas atacarme, tendré que acabar contigo.- Dijo muy confiado el septariano.

Marco seguía en su postura de combate, intercambiando miradas con el septariano, y mirando de reojo a Star que se encontraba detrás de él;

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto el chico de manera seria.

-Eso no tiene importancia,

-Claro que sí, para nosotros, los combatientes de verdad, es de vital importancia saber el nombre de oponente, pues, morir sin saber el nombre de quien te asesinó es toda una vergüenza.

-Ya veo… en ese caso… El septariano hizo una pausa para hacer una reverencia antes de comenzar el combate- Mi nombre es.. Toffee.

Una corriente de viento soplo de manera leve, revelando con su sonido aquel silencio de muerte que había en el lugar, Marco bajo su espada y puso su mano en su pecho;

-Bien Toffee, mi nombre es Marco Díaz, y hoy voy a asesinarte- Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba lentamente el guante negro que siempre llevaba, posó su mano izquierda sobre su ojo izquierdo, revelando en el revés de su mano un símbolo, una pica, la cual comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad purpura, mientras rayos del mismo color se extendían por el brazo del chico, su mano comenzó a cubrirse por líneas que salían del símbolo, estas llegaban hasta su ojo izquierdo, el cual obtuvo un color ámbar, ahora el chico tenia del lado izquierdo de la dentadura unos colmillos mar prominentes.

Star miraba atónita al chico, todo su lado derecho parecía normal, parecía tener una mirada tranquila, pero su lado izquierdo, la mirada que podía percibir era de odio, realmente la hacía sentir incomoda.

El chico sin previo aviso atacó, Toffee por su parte no parecía nada sorprendido, intercambiaron un par de golpes, ambos intentaron acertar al otro, las espadas chocaban con fuerza haciendo que chispas saltaran por la fricción de las mismas. Toffee de inmediato pudo sentir que los golpes del chico no eran normales, tenían una fuerza que para un humano normal era imposible.

Después de varios contragolpes, ambos tomaron una distancia, pero por el movimiento de la pelea Marco quedo dándole la espalda a Star, ella seguía en shock por la apariencia que el chico había adquirido, sin embargo, el giro su cabeza para ver a Star sobre su hombro;

-No te preocupes Star, te dije que te protegería-

El miedo de la chica desapareció al escucharla voz del moreno, realmente podía sentir que podía confiar en el a pesar de la mirada que tenía en su rostro, la cual después de escucharlo ya no parecía causarle ese escalofrío.

Toffee se encontraba algo agitado, pero recupero du postura;

-Jamás creí que un humano como tú lo encontraría antes que yo…

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas… en guardia! No he acabado contigo!

Toffee miro la marca en la mano del chico, seguido de esto, guardó su espada, y camino tranquilamente en dirección a la princesa.

-Te lo advierto, un paso más y te destruiré!

Tras el septariano el resto del equipo llegaba, Tom, Janna, Kelly y Lilacia se ponían en guardia también.

-No podrás hacer nada ahora… será mejor que te rindas, Toffee…- Dijo el chico, asegurando su victoria.

-No tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo chico… - El septariano con un silbido particular, todos quedaron extrañados por ello, pero entendieron cuando un rugido se escuchó en cielo, uno de los dragones que Star y Marco vieron llegar al castillo se acercaba mientras prendía en llamas el lugar donde se encontraban, encerrándolos en un aro de fuego.

El septariano simplemente atravesó las llamas, recuperándose de las quemaduras rápidamente, tras el dentro del fuego se hallaban atrapados el grupo de mercenarios sin aparente escapatoria;

-Sino puedo conseguir ese poder… me asegurare de que nadie más pueda hacerlo- Se dijo Toffee a sí mismo, mientras a sus tropas sobrevivientes que ya hacían en sus respectivos botes les daba la orden de bombardear el sitio marcado con las llamas, para deshacerse de aquellos que intentan importunar sus planes. Inmediatamente al dar la orden, se alejó montado en el dragón dirigiéndose hacia el este, dejando atrás a sus tropas.

-Chicos! Qué hacemos? Volarán el lugar!- Preguntó Kelly viendo como los cañones de los navíos

-No hay más salida- Dijo tom, al ver que por los primeros ataques que caían, miles de escombros se encontraban cortando el paso en dirección del castillo.

-Tendremos que salir con eso- Dijo Marco apuntando a un navío de los septarianos que se encontraba a punto de zarpar, justo debajo de ellos, pues se encontraban en lo que ahora era una costa rocosa muy elevada.

-Estás loco?- Preguntó Lilacia por la idea de Marco.

-No veo otra salida- Dijo la princesa mientras tomaba la mano de Marco.- Todos tómense de las manos!

Así todos lo hicieron, el cuerpo de Star comenzó a desprender un aura blanca, la cual se extendió a los demás.

-Ahora! Salten!- Grito la princesa, mientras tomando impulso, todos salieron corriendo a través de las llamas, saltando justo antes de que la costa rocosa terminara, cayendo varios metros hacia el buque de los septarianos.

 _ **Horas después en el navío Septariano, Proa del Bote**_

-Bien… parece ser que no se dieron cuenta que caímos aquí…- Dijo Kelly después de verificar de nuevo que no hubiera septarianos vigilando.

-Parece ser que no hay muchos septarianos, no alcanzaron a regresar a este bote todos los que debían.-Dijo tom.-Llevamos más de dos horas navegado, tenemos que tomar el timón y cambiar el rumbo…

-Bien, Star, terminaste de curar a los demás?- Pregunto Marco con amabilidad a la rubia.

-Sí, Janna y Lilacia ya están perfectamente curadas… ¿cómo sientes el hombro Janna?

-Como nuevo! Gracias su majestad!- Dijo Janna haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor… llámame Star, si?- Dijo la chica algo apenada con el resto del grupo.

-Chicos! Aquí!- se escuchó la voz de Lilacia. –Hay una trampilla, tal vez si vamos por la bodega podremos hacer un ataque sorpresa.

-Buena idea Lilacia.- Dijo Tom. – Kelly y Lilacia vendrán con Janna y conmigo, Marco y Star se quedarán aquí arriba, debes proteger a la princesa.- Dijo Tom mientras se disponía a abrir la trampilla.

-Espera… creo que deberíamos ir todos, Star es muy buena con magia curativa y de protección, ese siempre ha sido nuestro talón de Aquiles, si ella esta con el resto del grupo fortalecerá nuestra estrategia.- Dijo Marco.

Al notar esto, la chica se sonrojó un poco, al ver como el chico la trataba como parte importante del equipo, aunque fuese una total extraña para los demás, una princesa mimada podrían pensar.

-Es verdad Tom, alguien como Star es lo que nos ha hecho falta desde siempre.- Dijo Janna- Sus curas son realmente eficaces- Termino de decir la chica mientras se palmeaba su propio hombro, el cual fue recientemente curado.

-Bien… en ese caso, Marco, debes ir atrás junto a Star, si recibimos ataque quiero que sea la última en salir herida, y de ti dependerá esa última circunstancia, sé que no dejarías a nadie pasar por encima de ti para dañarla.- Dijo Tom en un tono de burla, a lo que los demás soltaron unas leves risas.

-Mira quién habla, señor "es todo para mi"- Dijo Janna mientras le daba codazos a Tom.

-De qué lado estas mujer?- Pregunto el chico algo sonrojado por el comentario.

-Del mío!, andando!-Termino Janna mientras se disponía a saltar por la trampilla.

Una vez todos abajo llegaron a lo que parecía la bodega de reservas, pero tan pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, todos pudieron ver cómo había decenas de celdas pequeñas, en las que en cada una había un humano encerrado.

-Por favor! Sáquenos de aquí!-Ayuda!-Que alguien nos salve!- Déjenos Salir!- Se escuchaban por toda la bodega.

-Qué significa esto?- Se preguntó Kelly.- Hey usted! Que sucedió aquí?

-Los monstruos, atacaron, se llevaron a todos, nos separaron… nos quieren como esclavos… nos llevan a su base.

-Cuál es su nombre señor?- Pregunto Kelly intentando que el hombre mantuviera la calma.

-Mi nombre es Vincent… solía ser herrero en el reino Johansen… me capturaron cuando los septarianos aparecieron en el castillo, me encontraba haciendo una entrega especial para la guardia real.

-Cómo es que estas demás personas acabaron aquí?- Pregunto Janna al ver que no había gente de alta alcurnia, que es la que se encontraba en el castillo al momento del ataque.

-Cuando atacaron el castillo, se tomaron la libertad de llevarse gente del pueblo… todos están desesperados…. Pero… un momento… quienes son ustedes y que hacen fuera de las celdas?.

-Somos… mercenarios, Fuimos contratados para apoyar como seguridad para el castillo durante la llegada del rey…

-Ya veo… imagino que buscan la manera de tomar el barco… puedo ver que están armados…

-Así es… no se preocupe, lo liberaremos a usted y a estas personas en cuanto tomemos el buque.

-De acuerdo… cuando nos hicieron abordar, eran pocos los septarianos que subieron con nosotros, pero el capitán se encuentra en su camarote, está arriba, derróquenlo, y el buque será suyo.

-Bien… vamos chicos, volveremos enseguida, gracias por su ayuda.

-Suerte chicos.

El grupo se dirigió a la entrada de la bodega, que daba a una habitación grande, donde habían varias puertas, pero la más grande con mejor adornado, esa tenía que ser la del capitán.

-Bien chicos, entraremos a mi señal, solo lo rodearemos y lo obligaremos a dejar el mando, después de capturarlo lo encerraremos y dejaremos libres a las personas del reino.- Dijo el chico demonio en forma de susurro.

-Bien… todos en posiciones, Star, quédate conmigo.- Contestó Marco y le pidió a la princesa.

-Entendido.- Dijo la rubia.

Tom hizo una cuenta regresiva con señas, al hacer la señal que indicaba el comienzo de su estrategia, Tom y Lilacia patearon la puerta que se abrió de par en par, los chicos rápidamente ingresaron al camarote, una habitación enorme, casi parecía un gran salón para un baile, al fondo había un enorme ventanal, dejando ver la luna, pues la noche recién había caído, una sobra ya hacia sentada en una silla, con una espada , con la punta en el suelo y ambas manos sobre el final de la empuñadura.

-Lo tenemos rodeado! Si no quiere morir, deberá ceder ante nosotros!- Dijo el chico mitad demonio, le parecía raro, pues la figura que veían parecía humana, no era un septariano.

-Como osan irrumpir en mi navío, y exigir que releve mi puesto de capitán a voluntad… quienes se creen que son para decirle al temible capitán Adalbert Lockhart- El hombre se puso de pie, empuñando su espada, acercándose a los chicos.

-Adalbert Lockhart… el pirata más famoso del mar del este del reino….- Dijo Kelly – Es imposible, se sabe que usted y toda su tripulación desaparecieron hace cientos de años!

-Es verdad… leí sobre su historia en el reino Butterfly –Dijo la princesa- … es imposible que sea…-

-Oh, les aseguro que soy el mismísimo capitán Lockhart… mi juventud fue brindada por un poder extraordinario, un poder que recibí hace cientos de años… un poder robado, de la mismísima dinastía Butterfly- Termino por decir el hombre de barba obscura y ropajes elegantes, mientras apuntaba a la chica detrás del moreno.- Esas marcas tuyas lo delatan.

La chica no entendía, como era posible que alguien viviera tanto tiempo, y que tenía que ver su familia con todo esto.

-Que haces navegando junto a los septarianos?

-Como hombre buscado que fui una vez tuve que recurrir a otros métodos, navegar es todo lo que me llena en la vida y trabajar con los lagartos era la mejor manera para tener un motivo para surcar los mares en busca de saquear islas y navíos de la guardia real.- El hombre hablaba con un acento algo dramático, pero con un porte elegante a la vez.- y ahora… como les estaba diciendo… nadie se mete con Adalbert Lockhart!- Un aura obscura apareció cubriendo al hombre, mientras desenfundaba una segunda espada, caminando a paso lento.

-Maldición! Se ve peligroso… y si utilizo mis poderes aquí, quemare todo el lugar…- Dijo tom retrocediendo un poco.

-No te preocupes, te cubriremos!- Dijeron Janna y Kelly al lanzarse al ataque.

Ambas intentaron atacar al hombre, pero su habilidad para bloquear los ataques con su espada era digna de observar. Entre el vaivén de las espadas, un ataque logró alcanzar al hombre, pero este no le hizo nada, más bien fue repelido por esta aura obscura que lo cubría.

-Que sucede?- Dijo Kelly mientras retrocedía.

-Agh! Me estoy empezando a cansar de que los enemigos sean inmunes a ataques físicos!

Kelly se quedó pensando por un momento… ataques físicos… eso era!- Lilacia!

-Entendido!- Dijo la chica mientras empuñaba su espada en la mano derecha, su cuerno nuevamente comenzó a brillar y a desaparecer, en su mano izquierda, una luz de color acuamarina aparecía, y con ella bañó la hoja de su espada, para al finalizar atacar al enemigo directamente, sin embargo, el hombre esquivó hábilmente el ataque, haciendo que el gastó de energía de Lilacia fuera en vano.

-Maldición! Falle!- Dijo lilacia, intentando desincrustar su espara que se encontraba atravesando la madera del piso.

-Es inútil.. la magia de lilacia es muy potente pero la agota al instante….- Dijo Marco mientras protegía a Star- … Un momento… Magia! Star!- El chico recordó que ahora contaban con una especialista en magia, el mismo la ha visto atacar con ella aunque diga especializarse en cura.- Star… necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Entiendo… puedo hacerlo.- Dijo la chica, mientras cubría la espada de Marco con esa aura blanca que desprendía cuando invocaba su magia.

-Bien Star, ahora, necesito que no te separes de mí, debo protegerte, intenta cubrirme si tienes oportunidad, no dejare que te lastimen, de acuerdo?

-Ni yo a ti..- Ambos comenzaron a correr mientras se acercaban al enemigo, el Capitán Lockhart intento acertar un golpe, pero en un giro Star fue quien quedo en frente, protegiendo a marco con sus escudos de luz, el chico aprovecho el contragolpe para girar a un costado de Star y asertar una estocada con su espada, la cual perforó directamente en el pecho del capitán.

-Lo hicieron!- Dijo Lilacia, aun de rodillas por la fatiga de su ataque anterior.

El capitán Lockhart se quedó estático, dejando caer ambas espadas, y cayendo de rodillas.

-Supongo que esto terminó- Dijo Marco, quien se disponía a acercarse para recuperar su espada, pero, en un movimiento inesperado el hombre de rodillas desenterró la espada de su pecho e intento acertar un ataque a Marco, afortunadamente el chico reaccionó, causándole una leve cortada en el pecho solamente.

-Ahora, su insolencia les costara la vida… y empezare por esa princesita Butterfly que los acompaña- Dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente, levantando la espada.

-¡NO!- un grito de desesperación se escuchó de parte de todo el grupo a unísono, sin embargo, Marco intento actuar, aun cuando Star podría protegerse del ataque con su magia, el chico saltó y detuvo en seco la espada con su mano izquierda, la cual sin darse cuenta ya comenzaba a presentar esos pequeños rayos de color violeta.

-No te atrevas a tocarla!- Dijo el chico mientras ambos ojos se tornaban de color ambar y de una sola patada mando a volar al hombre.

El capitán recupero su postura, soltando una terrorífica carcajada a los cuatro vientos. –Con que tu también has sido otorgado de un poder chico… veamos quien de los se llevara la victoria en este duelo de poder!

El hombre soltó la espada de Marco y corrió hacia el mientras su brazo derecho se empapaba por completo de esta aura negra, el capitán saltó en dirección a Marco, El cual estaba preparado para recibirlo con un golpe de su mano izquierda, con lo cual ambos quedaron chocando sus puños, de los cuales aura negra y relámpagos color violeta salían disparados envolviendo la habitación creando un matiz de luces y sombras de tonalidades obscuras.

El capitán reía mientras la presión de ambos poderes colisionando parecía desestabilizarse, pero de repente, el aura obscura era atraída hacia la mano del chico, estaba siendo absorbida por la marca en el revés de la mano de Marco.

-Agh!- Marco sintió un ardor en su mano, observó sorprendido como su mano parecía absorver el poder del su oponente, Mientras esto ocurria el hombre lentamente hiba convirtiendoce en cenizas, mientras decía sus últimas palabra.

-Parece que me has vencido chico… pero recuerda… este es el comienzo… he visto cosas terribles en mis centenares de vida… y te aseguro… un terrible destino te esper…- El hombre termino por desaparecer y convertirse en polvo.

Marco miraba impresionado como la marca de su mano parecía tener restos de ese humo negro que despedía su enemigo, al mirar al grupo, todos lo veían con la misma sorpresa.

-Que fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó Kelly con la boca abierta.

-Yo… no… no lo sé..

-Lo que haya sido fue impresionante! Bien hecho Marco Boy!- Dijo Lilacia mientras hacia un gesto de victoria.

-Marco… tu herida…- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico, invocando de nuevo su magia para curar al chico.

-Star… en cuanto caí debiste retroceder lo más que pudiste, realmente pudieron lastimarte, tienes que ser más cuidadosa.- Dijo Marco preocupado.

-Para qué?'… Para regresar a casa y tener que casarme a la fuerza con alguien que no amo?- Dijo la chica algo cabizbaja.

-Star… mírame- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica para levantar su mirada- Hubo un tiempo en el que también me daba igual mi seguridad, si salía lastimado o no, si estaba vivo o muerto… pero sabes… decidí seguir adelante siempre, y por ello pude conocerte.- Al escuchar las palabras la princesa obtuvo un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas mientras sus marcas de corazón comenzaban a brillar un poco –Esa noche viendo las estrellas contigo… realmente lo pase muy bien, fue ahí que entendí, que vale la pena vivir para tener momentos como ese.

-La chica sonrió al escuchar que el chico también atesoraba ese momento tanto como ella.- Si… en verdad fue una noche de ensueño… cierto?- Dijo la chica.

-Así fue… así que, aunque prometí protegerte, también intenta ser más cautelosa, de no ser así, no podré tener otro bello momento así a tu lado.- Dijo el chico mientras frotaba gentilmente la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar.

-Lo siento Marco… seré más cuidadosa… y te prometo que también te protegeré, yo… yo también quiero más momentos así a tu lado- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano del chico mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

El resto del grupo vio conmovido la escena, pero era hora de movilizarse. –Bien.. es hora de liberar a la gente-

Al salir de la bodega donde los humanos estaban aprisionados, pudieron ver que el sol estaba por salir, realmente se avecinaba un nuevo amanecer .

 _ **Más tarde…**_

La gente fue organizada, cada una de las personas tomaron una responsabilidad en el barco, los niños y mujeres fueron los primeros en ser atendidos, los infantes corrian de un lado a otro del navío, todo mundo se encontraba haciendo algo, acarrear cosas, limpiar, incluso se las arreglaron para utilizar las reservas y organizar un comedor para toda la gente, pues no sabrían exactamente cuánto tiempo estarían a altamar.

-En un momento le diré que dirección tomaremos, por ahora usted siga el rumbo, de acuerdo?- Le dijo Tom a un hombre que recientemente habían conocido.

-Claro que si chico, yo dirigiré esta cosa mientras tanto.- Dijo el señor Vincent, quien ahora se encontraba detrás del timón. Tom bajo a la parte central del navío, Janna se encontraba charlando con Kelly y Lilacia, mientras Marco y Star estaban recargados en la orilla observando la marea.

-Bien… supongo que ahora ya podremos regresar al reino.- Dijo Kelly.

-En realidad… pensaba en seguir a la flota.- Respondió tom.

-Cómo dices?- Marco se sorprendió ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

-No suena como una buena idea… un solo barco contra toda una flota?- Cuestionó Janna.

-No te preocupes, mi intención no es ir a atacar, creo que deberíamos averiguar de una vez por todas exactamente donde está la base de los septarianos… debemos encontrarla, la famosa isla de Septarsis.

-Concuerdo con Tom… esa información realmente impresionara al Capitán Dalton.- Dijo Lilacia- Aunque, no es como que tenga que impresionar a nadie.- De nuevo ahí estaba la peli rosada con su tono autosuficiente.

-Disculpen… les molestaría si los acompaño?- Pregunto la princesa Star. –Les prometo no ser una carga! Quiero ayudar!- Dijo la chica a manera de súplica, realmente quería ser parte de ellos.

Marco observo la decisión con la que Star estaba hablando. –Creo que deberíamos dejarla venir con nosotros Tom.

-Si es verdad, sería injusto separarlos después de todo lo que han pasado- Dijo Janna, guiñándole un ojo a ambos.

-Hey! No... no me refería a eso!- Replicó Marco

-Yo creo que es buena idea, todos estamos de acuerdo, en que Star tiene habilidades impresionantes, además, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que es una chica agradable.- Dijo Kelly con sinceridad.

-Bien Star, podrás venir con nosotros… sin embargo… Marco, tienes que jurar protegerla con tu vida.

-Así será- Dijo el chico con un semblante decisivo.

-Bien… los llamaré si se presenta algo, hasta entonces… disfruten el viaje… ah y marco… he oído que ver la marea en la proa de un bote es muy romántico para las chicas- Dijo Tom burlándose de su amigo.

-Ah sí? Supongo que llevaras a Janna a verla no es verdad?- Respondió Marco intentando defenderse.

-En realidad Marco… si me gustaría ver como la punta del bote rompe la marea… me llevas?- Dijo la princesa mientras sujetaba el brazo del chico.

-Eh… claro princesa.. digo, Star- Dijo el chico algo nervioso mientras se dirigían a la proa.

-Uuuyy!- Se escuchó una expresión a unísono del resto del grupo.

Marco y Star ya se encontraban en la proa apoyados sobre la orilla del bote, mientras observanban el oleaje, y uno que otro delfín saltando junto al navío.

-Te noto muy alegre Star- Dijo el chico, mientras miraba a la rubia, quien para el, se veía hermosa mientras el viento hacia ondular su cabello en el aire.

-Claro que lo estoy… ¡este es mi sueño! ¡Estoy viviendo mi propia aventura!- Dijo la chica extendiendo los brazos para estirarse y disfrutar de la brisa marina.

-Me alegro que así sea Star…- Dijo el chico mientras seguía embelesado con ella.

-Marco…

-Si Star?

-Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno, esta vez no quise ser tan malo y no los dejé con un Cliffhanger muy fuerte, pero les aseguro que se vienen cosas interesantes, Esten al pendiente de mis otras publicaciones, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda haber una sorpresa.**

 **No olviden dejar su Review y comentarios! (En el próximo capitulo responderé a sus reviews)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Olas que se llevan memorias

**Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo episodio, sé que me demoré en sacarlo, y es que he estado algo ocupado estos días, pero no se preocupen, que seguiré actualizando, y con suerte con mas frecuencia. Quiero agregar que estamos estrenando portada! Los que lean desde móvil, pueden ver la imagen en imgur solo entren en la página de imgur, escriben una diagonal, y escriban: EQp6317 . ¡Díganme que opinan de la portada! Mas adelante durante la historia pondré otro link para una imagen, es para que les quede más claro a aquellos que no entiendan que es eso de la "pica" que tiene Marco en la mano.**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE y sus personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney XD (Disney–ABC Television Group), Esta obra es elaborada sin fines de lucro**

 **Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Previamente en Kingdom** _ **Chronicles…**_

* * *

\- Es nuestro deber Tom... Debemos proteger a la princesa a toda costa.- Dijo marco firmemente.

* * *

-!Janna!- el chico abrazo a la chica desesperado, estaba en shock, las imágenes de Janna siendo cortada y de ella tendida en el suelo estaba pensando en su mente, y de pronto, como si de una revelación se tratara, se percató de que sus manos se estaban empapando en la sangre de la chica... La sangre de Janna.

-Pudieron atacar el castillo... Pudieron secuestrar a la princesa... Incluso pudieron haber tomado mi propia vida... Pero ella... Ella es todo para mí!- la voz de Tom se tornaba más gruesa y estruendosa mientras más hablaba, los cuernos cortados en su cabeza comenzaron a crecer, con una llama entre ambas puntas, las marcas de sus ojos crecieron, haciéndolas parecer pintura de guerra, el chico arranco la venda que llevaba en la frente, revelando un tercer ojo que ya hacía en medio de la misma, el color rojo de sus ojos era ahora más brillante, sus colmillos eran más protuberantes, el chico desprendía un aura de color rojo parecido al humo, que danzaba a su alrededor.

* * *

-Bien Toffee, mi nombre es Marco Díaz, y hoy voy a asesinarte- Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba lentamente el guante negro que siempre llevaba, posó su mano izquierda sobre su ojo izquierdo, revelando en el revés de su mano un símbolo, una pica, la cual comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad purpura, mientras rayos del mismo color se extendían por el brazo del chico, su mano comenzó a cubrirse por líneas que salían del símbolo, estas llegaban hasta su ojo izquierdo, el cual obtuvo un color ámbar, ahora el chico tenia del lado izquierdo de la dentadura unos colmillos mar prominentes.

* * *

-Ahora! Salten!- Grito la princesa, mientras tomando impulso, todos salieron corriendo a través de las llamas, saltando justo antes de que la costa rocosa terminara, cayendo varios metros hacia el buque de los septarianos.

* * *

-Parece que me has vencido chico… pero recuerda… este es el comienzo… he visto cosas terribles en mis centenares de vida… y te aseguro… un terrible destino te esper…- El hombre termino por desaparecer y convertirse en polvo.

* * *

-Marco…

-Si Star?

-Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad…

 **Kingdom Chronicles**

Una isla se veía a lo lejos, una isla con poca vegetación, bajo un cielo rojizo, en ella se encontraba un volcán humeante, en el horizonte se avecinaba un enorme dragón, que se dirigía hacia una de las montañas del lugar, al arribar, de la montura que llevaba bajó Toffee, con un semblante molesto, en cuanto llegó un soldado septariano apareció saludándolo;

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta señor!- Hablo con mucho respeto el soldado.- Pero… donde está la flota que se llevó?

-Los navíos deberían llegar mañana, hubo inconvenientes….-Dijo el Toffee mientras se quitaba su equipamiento, dándoselo al soldado. –Guarda esto, necesito ir a mi estudio a analizar unas cuantas cosas.

Toffee caminaba por las construcciones que ya hacían al adentrarse de la isla, toda ella funcionaba como una refinería, donde los septarianos construían armaduras y equipamiento, el cual después vendían para abastecerse de alimento, pues la isla no era lo suficientemente fértil como para dar cultivos o que otro tipo de vida animal pudiera existir, el lugar parecía un horno.

El septariano se dirigió a una especie de estudio, las paredes eran de pura roca, algunas barras de metal en los agujeros de las mismas actuaban como ventanas, un escritorio grande de madera antigua ya hacía en el fondo de la habitación, y tras la misma una "ventana "enorme, tras la cual se podía ver la mina principal, donde decenas de septarianos se encontraban picando y obteniendo minerales para la manufactura.

Toffee abrió uno de los cajones que tenía su escritorio, mientras sacaba unos papeles de apariencia muy antigua, entre pergaminos y escrituras que aparentemente tenían varios años de antigüedad, el septariano se fijó en uno en específico, una especie de escrito antiguo,

-Los he revisado, cientos de veces… cómo es posible? Será que la familia real les otorgó ese poder?... como sea, ahora que se la clase de fuerzas que poseen, debo formular un plan… debo …

El septariano tomó de entre los papeles, uno muy maltratado, también escrito en una lengua antigua, en el varios dibujos y símbolos al parecer ligados al misticismo, después de analizarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No es necesario asesinarlo… puedo utilizarlo a mi favor… el será mi peón.

* * *

 **Episodio 5: Olas que se llevan memorias.**

Star y Marco se encontraban en la proa del buque, ella apoyada sobre el filo del mismo, Marco se encontraba a su lado, mientras veía como ella solamente disfrutaba la brisa, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro;

-Estas bien Star? Te veo muy sonriente.- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si lo se…. Es que, en verdad, esto es como siempre lo había soñado… siento una paz, una tranquilidad que hacía años que no sentía.

La chica abría sus ojos lentamente, solo para girarse y brindarle una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno… tiene sentido, a cualquiera le haría feliz poder vivir sus sueños.

-Dime Marco… crees que seas feliz solamente si cumples tu sueño de ser caballero?- Le pregunto la chica aun con su sonrisa, pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno… ser caballero ha sido mi única meta desde hace mucho… supongo que si, quiero decir… por eso vivo.

La chica cambió su semblante a uno más serio, bajando la mirada;

-Sabes… yo viví creyendo que solo podía ser reina algún día, con el tiempo eso fue sonando cada vez más aburrido, y vacío, pero… ahora me siento completamente diferente…

-Por poder cumplir tu sueño, cierto?- Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

-En parte lo es… pero, sabes, ahora que ya he estado en batalla junto a ustedes… me doy cuenta de… de que no hubiera sido lo mismo simplemente irme a la deriva sin mas…

El chico estaba algo confundido, no entendía bien a lo que la princesa se refería.

-Lo que trato de decir Marco es… que me siento viva… después de mucho tiempo, en verdad que me siento llena de vida… y es estar contigo lo que me hace sentir así.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras de la princesa, mientras ella solo se atenía a sonreírle con una mirada cálida, aun cuando los ojos de la chica eran azules como el cielo, y toda su aura llevaba una sensación fresca, aun con eso, el chico podía sentir la calidez de ella, a través de esa hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos tan calmados, como agua quieta.

-Star… yo…

-No tienes que decir nada Marco… sé que es tonto, me disculpo, es que, no suelo tratar con gente que no se refiera a mi como una monarca.

-No, no, debo decir algo… tengo algo que decir- La interrumpió. –Cuando estuvimos bajo las estrellas, ese momento fue realmente especial, como te lo dije, es decir… sé que eres una princesa, y yo soy un simple mercenario, de hecho, es muy raro y tan poco probable que te haya conocido, pero así fue, y en verdad , no creo que sea coincidencia, no me gusta creerlo asi.

La chica lo seguía mirando a los ojos, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Crees que fue algo como… el destino?-Pregunto la chica con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Tal vez así fue Star, de no ser así… entonces soy el chico con más suerte que jamás haya existido.

-Para ser un guerrero que lucha contra monstruos tan temibles, dices cosas muy lindas- Dijo la chica apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, fijando su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Bueno… es que, verte me hace decir cosas así…- Dijo Marco algo apenado.

-Esto te molesta?- Pregunto la chica sin si quiera alzar la vista hacia él, tomando ahora el brazo de Marco.

-Claro que no… perfecto...- Dijo el chico, ladeando un poco la cabeza posándola sobre la de ella.

Y ahí estaban ambos, sin decir nada, sin necesidad de hablar sobre nada, ambos compartían sin palabras un momento sumamente especial, y no necesitaban agregar nada más, simplemente disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-Marco… tengo una pregunta…- Dijo la chica, después de un rato de estar aferrada al chico.

-Claro Star, dime- Dijo el chico con calma.

-Esa marca en tu mano… ese poder… cómo?- La chica no podía siquiera formular bien la pregunta, pero de inmediato el castaño entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería .

-Cierto… me imagine que preguntarías por ello…. Bueno… todo comenzó hace un año…

* * *

El grupo de mercenarios se encontraba en la taberna Thomas, como siempre Lilacia bebiendo en exceso a pesar de ser solo las 3 de la tarde, los demás se encontraban simplemente escuchando con atención a la chica peli verde y al castaño;

-Las cuevas de la montaña de Cenobia, al sur del reino, sirven como guarida para mounstros de diversas especies.- Dijo un chico, tomando asiento.

-Diversas especies? Son una especie de ejército rebelde?- Preguntó Janna mientras bebia un poco junto con Lilacia.

-No, no es a lo que se dedican- Respondió Marco

-Utilizan el lugar como almacén para el mercado negro, principalmente revenden armas a los distintos grupos rebeldes a lo largo de la frontera del reino, es bien sabido clandestinamente, que la lejanía del lugar respecto al castillo los hace estar más seguro.- Dijo Kelly mientras se acomodaba en la silla, mientras recibía un vaso de agua otorgado por Jackie.

-Y porque están interesados los mineros independientes al reino en esas cuevas?- Pregunto Lilacia

-Al parecer las cuevas están llenas de distintos minerales que les servirían para reabastecer a los herreros de los alrededores del reino, y como nosotros dependemos de ellos para obtener nuestras armas, para hacer nuestro trabajo, es conveniente aceptar la misión.- Terminó por decir el castaño.

-Entonces, quienes irán?- Pregunto Tom.

-No sabemos qué tantos enemigos sean, así que deberíamos ir todos,- Respondió Marco

-Bien, cuando salimos?- Pregunto Janna mientras le pedía a Jackie que trajera 2 tarros más para ella y Lilacia.

-Partimos en 3 días, es medio día de viaje y medio de regreso, la misión no debería tomarnos más de día y medio, pero por si las dudas, quedé en reunirme con los mineros un día después de nuestro regreso y cobrar la otra mitad de la misión entonces.

* * *

Marco y Tom corrían a toda velocidad dentro de las cuevas, a su paso iban derrotando a una gran cantidad de monstruos, de todo tipo, incluso uno que otro septariano de clase baja por el camino.

-Este maldito lugar parece un laberinto, crees que las chicas lo estén haciendo bien?

-Pregunto Tom a Marco mientras seguía lanzando bolas de fuego a los enemigos a medida que avanzaba.

-Si ya sabes lo fuertes que son… si no me equivoco, este camino debería llevarnos al centro del lugar…

Tras llegar tal y como Marco lo había dicho al centro, era una especie de cámara circular enorme, que conectaba a varios caminos a su alrededor, todo dentro de la misma montaña.

-Chicos!- La voz de Kelly se escuchó, al girarse el castaño pudo ver que las tres llegaban sanas y salvas al centro al igual que ellos como Marco les había mandado antes.

-Bien… ahora… supongo que el trabajo está hecho, verdad?- Preguntó Janna algo agitada por pelear tanto.

-Si… supongo que si- ahora solo debemos sellar el lugar para que nadie pueda entrar, dejaremos solo una de las entradas libres para que los mineros puedan venir a utilizar este lugar.- Contestó Marco mientras se sentaba en una roca.- Pero primero, déjenme tomo un poco de aire.

-Tom? Te encuentras bien?

Dijo Janna mientras se acercaba al chico con los cuernos cortados.- Si… es solo que… ese sonido me molesta.

-Que sonido? Yo no escucho nada- Respondió Janna.

-En verdad? No lo oyes? Es como un silbido continuo… bien de… abajo.

Los demás miembros del grupo intercambiaron miradas, observando extrañados al chico.

-Yo no logro escucharlo…- Dijo Marco.

-Ni yo..- Contestó Kelly.

-Tal vez tanta pelea te está dejando demasiado agotado, - Dijo Lilacia entre risas.

-Les juro que escucho algo… viene de abajo…- Dijo el chico mientras se agachaba y ponía su oído en el suelo para intentar escuchar mejor.

-Abajo? – Marco se agachó, posando su oído en el suelo, intentando escuchar algo.- No lo creo Tom… pero…

Al ver desde el suelo, Marco observo que lo que parecía ser una pequeña grieta en el piso, en realidad era una línea recta perfectamente alineada a una de las salidas, el castaño se puso de pie y analizo el lugar con más detalle;

-Todas las cuevas, están perfectamente alineadas con la opuesta, - Dijo el chico al ver que las 8 cuevas que conectaban a este peculiar centro estaban realizadas perfectamente.- Esto no parece ser obra de los monstruos que habitaban aquí.

-Tom! Tu ojo!- Dijo Janna algo preocupada, al ver que tras el vendaje que el chico tenía en la frente, su tercer ojo brillaba fuertemente, dejando traspasar un brillo rojo a través de este.

Seguido de esto, las líneas en el suelo comenzaron a brillar, creando una especie de dibujo que recorría el suelo de todo el lugar, de pronto, todo comenzó a temblar de manera brusca.

-Qué? Un temblor?- Dijo Marco.

-No lo creo- Respondió la peli verde intentando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa que se encontrase.

-Que carajos sucede aquí?- Dijo Lilacia que termino en el suelo al sentir el fuerte temblor.

Todos empezaron a sentir claramente como el suelo sobre el que estaban pisando estaba vibrando… y cambiando de forma.

-Qué significa esto…? Todos atrás!

El círculo que formaba el centro de la cueva comenzó a dividirse, creando una especie de pasadizo subterráneo, el grupo miraba con asombro aquellas escaleras en caracol que se habían formado done hace unos segundos estaban parados, todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, todos excepto Tom.

-Hay que bajar...- Dijo chico de cuernos mientras miraba fijamente el pasadizo que se abrió ante ellos.

-No Tom... Es peligroso... Esto no era parte de la misión.- dijo el chico, dudando que hubiera más monstruos.

-Algo me llama... Debo seguir- dijo Tom, con ese brillo rojo ahora en sus otros dos ojos.

-Tom! Espera!- el chico no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pues ya había comenzado abajar las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-Tom! A donde crees que vas baboso?!- Dijo Janna corriendo tras el, a lo que el resto del grupo la siguió.

* * *

\- Llevamos 5 minutos corriendo en estas escaleras, es que no tienen un fin?- Grito Lilacia fastidiada.

-A estas alturas ya debemos estar mucho más abajo de la base de la montaña - agregó Kelly.

-Algo no está bien con Tom...- Marco seguía pensando en la actitud que Tom había tomado de repente, definitivamente algo le sucedía.

Por fin el grupo de mercenarios había llegado, al ver a Tom que les había tomado gran ventaja, se encontraron con el chico, observando un muro con grabados muy curiosos, entre los que resaltaba un enorme grabado de un símbolo de una pica justo en medio del muro.

-Tom… debemos salir de aquí…- Dijo Marco, al ver que el pasadizo llevaba a una cámara vacía, únicamente con grabados en las paredes, aunque lo que le preocupaba a el chico, eran varios esqueletos que se podían observar en el suelo.

Tom miraba fijamente el muro, el chico solo atinó a levantar su brazo, mostrando su palma al muro, a lo que este comenzó a brillar en un intenso color purpura.

-Tom… que está sucediendo… Tom!- Janna estaba completamente desesperada por la actitud del chico.

El brillo que el muro generaba se hacía más y más intenso, era un sonido que a todos en el grupo les sonaba familiar, era como cuando Lilacia cargaba su ataque a distancia.

-Todos a cubierto!- Marco ordenó a su equipo que se protegieran como pudieran, todos se ubicaron detrás de rocas grandes o pedazos de pilares que estaban destruidos, todos, excepto Tom.

-¡Imbécil! ¿! Qué crees que haces ¡?- Gritó Janna.

-Saca tu demoniaco trasero de ahí!- Gritó Lilacia.

-¡Tom! ¡Esa cosa va a…!- Kelly fue interrumpida por el sonido del ataque disparándose directamente hacia Tom.

-Tom!- Se escuchó el grito de Marco, las chicas observaron cómo Marco se arrojaba para interceptar el ataque, Janna quien estuvo a punto de hacerlo también miraba atónita, como el ataque fue bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo de Marco;

-!Aaaagh!- Marco soltó un alarido, al sentir como su brazo era impactado por este misterioso poder, pero esta sensación fue remplazada por un hormigueo, un hormigueo muy extraño, al ver bien la situación, se percató de que su brazo ahora se encontraba envuelto en una especie de relámpagos color purpura y negros, mientras que el brillo del ataque disminuia su tamaño y se concentraba en el revés de su mano izquierda, dejándole lo que al principio pensó era una cicatriz, sin embargo, tras desaparecer el brillo, observó que se trataba de una marca, como una especie de tatuaje, un símbolo, era el símbolo de la pica que se encontraba en el muro.

El castaño lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia… viendo todo más obscuro, lo último que pudo ver, fue a Tom, también a punto de desfallecer, el chico no tenía mente para comprender que sucedía, pero su mente estaba cansada, necesitaba, cerrar los ojos por un momento.

* * *

-Y eso fue todo… desperté y estábamos en un campamento improvisado por los demás, me dijeron que estuve inconsciente por horas, y que decidieron salir de ahí lo antes posible y buscar donde establecernos para descansar.

-Y que sucedió con la cueva?- Pregunto Star curiosa.

-Pues… la misión fue completada, así que nos pagaron, pero les advertimos a los mineros que era un lugar sumamente peligroso.

-Ya veo … y entonces… no sabes que es ese poder?-

\- No… la verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, y me hubiera encantado averiguar de qué se trataba, pero por más que investigue en las bibliotecas y librerías del reino, no encontré nada parecido a este símbolo.- Dijo el chico observando su mano izquierda.

-Me dejarías verla? – Preguntó con timidez la chica.

-Claro que si Star,- Dijo Marco riendo por la actitud cohibida de la chica para ciertas cosas, al mismo tiempo, se quitaba el guante, mostrándole el símbolo a la chica. ( **eySLF1w** )

La chica observó la marca del chico, con mucha curiosidad. –Ahora que lo veo de cerca, juraría que he visto este símbolo antes…

-De verdad?- Pregunto el chico algo sorprendido.

-Si pero… no logro recordar en donde…- La chica intentaba hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordad donde había visto esa marca tan curiosa, el símbolo de picas, ¿que podría significar?

-Bueno… no te preocupes, lo importante es que me ha sido útil… y aunque admito que me preocupa no saber su origen, simplemente trato de usarlo cuando es sumamente necesario.

-Porque?- pregunto la princesa algo preocupada –Acaso te sientes mal cuando lo usas?- Le pregunto la chica mientras posaba su manso sobre la frente del chico, a lo que leve rojo carmín apareció en las mejillas del chico.

-Eh… no no es eso… bueno, si puede agotarme un poco, pero es más que nada porque no quiero abusar de él.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto la chica ladeando su cabeza.

-Bueno… no sería como hacer trampa si me convierto en caballero usando este poder?- Dijo Marco confiado en que lo que decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

-Pero hay caballeros que utilizan magia, es más o menos lo mismo no?- Le preguntó la chica.

-Los que usan magia son por que nacieron con esa habilidad, yo por otro lado, conseguí este poder sin ayuda de nadie, sin práctica, sin esfuerzo… quiero ser reconocido por mis propias habilidades…- Dijo el chico muy orgulloso, cerrando el puño viendo al horizonte, con una mirada decidida.

Star admiró el rostro del chico, realmente le parecía atractivo con ese semblante lleno de tanta seguridad, él era valiente, él era fuerte, alguien en quien podía apoyarse, aun siendo una princesa, siempre estuvo a la deriva de depender de alguien, mucho menos un hombre, pues saber que se casaría a la fuerza algún día no ayudaba a su interés por los hombres de ninguna forma, pero con él era diferente, no le importaría ser su damisela en apuros, aunque siendo una chica tan fuerte y con habilidades mágicas tan avanzadas, seguramente ella lo salvaría en alguna situación, casi por inercia, la chica se pegó al joven mercenario, tomándolo del brazo de nuevo, posando su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras una amplia sonrisa en su rostro;

-Sé que lo lograras, yo creo que eres muy fuerte, y valiente.- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

Al castaño lo tomó por sorpresa la acción de la chica, a lo que solo atino a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la misma, el sedoso cabello de la chica bailando con la brisa hizo que el chico hundiera su barbilla en su dorada cabellera, con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de la chica;

-Gracias… Lady Star…

-Marcoo!- Dijo la chica mientras seguía en la misma posición.

-Lo siento lo siento, gracias Star- Se corrigió el chico mientras reía, al recordar como ella le había pedido no ser tan formal con ella.

-Hey, ustedes par de tortolos siguen aquí?- Se escuchó una voz, se trataba de Lilacia, quien estaba sentada en lo alto de uno de los mástiles del barco.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?-Pregunto Marco con un tono cansado, ya conocía como Lilacia tomaba confianza de inmediato.

-Pues para tu información, no estaba espiando, vine por dos cosas,- Dijo la chica mientras de un salto bajaba, llegando a donde se encontraban ambos. –Primero, Tom quiere verte, necesita discutir contigo ciertos asuntos sobre nuestro plan, y también me pidió que te avisara que arribaremos en esa pequeña isla.- Dijo Lilacia apuntando a la formación de tierra que estaba a unos 2 kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

-De acuerdo… iré enseguida.

-Y lo segundo- Interrumpió la chica peli rosa- Me llevare a Star, en esa isla hay una laguna, se puede ver desde lo alto del asta más alta del buque, tu y yo tomaremos un baño ahí.

-U-un Baño?- Pregunto la chica algo apenada.

-Claro! Después de tanta locura que pasamos debes necesitar uno verdad? No te culpo, chicas lindas y delicadas como nosotras necesitamos refrescarnos constantemente- Dijo Lilacia muy ufana mientras agitaba su cabello presumiendo su belleza.

-Bueno yo…-La chica no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran con tanta confianza, pero no era para nada desagradable, sentía la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, y la encontraba graciosa y amigable.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, si quieres conquistar a nuestro guerrero estrella- Dijo apuntando a Marco- Debes lucir bella y despedir un aroma que lo embriague hasta la locura.- Decía la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Star.

-Oh… yo… esto….- La palabra conquistar golpeo la realidad de la chica, sonrojándose en el acto.

-Vamos andando! No hay tiempo que perder!- Dijo la chica tomando el brazo de la princesa para arrastrarla a la fuerza.

-Hey Lilacia, no seas ruda con ella!- Dijo Marco, pensando que tal vez a Star no le agradaba ser tratada con tal brusquedad .

-Oh… ya veo que sucede… no hay problema Marco, puedes venir con nosotras si quieres- Dijo Lilacia guiñándole un ojo a Marco.

-Lilacia! Como puedes ser tan atrevida!- Dijo el chico apenado, cruzándose de brazos, intentando desviar la mirada para que Star no viera su sonrojo, ella podría imaginarse cosas equivocadas si Lilacia le proponía tales cosas con tanta facilidad.

-Bien… ahora mientras nos retiramos, mueve tus caderas para tenerlo a tus pies.- Susurro Lilacia al oído de la princesa con una sonrisa y una mirada de cómplice.

-¿M…Mis... caderas?- La princesa estaba aún mas apenada, en verdad le avergonzaba verse en esa situación frente a Marco.

-Claro! Apuesto que Marco ya se dio cuenta de tu perfecto trasero!- Dijo Lilacia casi gritando mientras atinaba a darle una nalgada a la princesa.

-¡Aaaah!- Gritó la princesa mientras pegaba un salto y todo su rostro se teñía de rojo y con la vergüenza a flor de piel.

-¡Lilacia! Como te atreves? Más respeto! Ella es la princesa Butterfly.- Dijo Marco algo estresado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Si! Lo es! ¡Pero también es una de nosotros ahora! ¡Y es mi amiga también!- Dijo Lilacia poniendo sus muñecas en su cadera. –Y como mi amiga quiero que ella sepa que puede confiar en mí!

-Una de nosotros….- Dijo Marco sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta de que Star ahora era parte del equipo.

-Amiga…- Susurro Star…. Mientras bajo los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro

-Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser irrespetuosa, ella sigue siendo de la familia real y-

-Está bien Marco…- Dijo la princesa recuperando la postura –En realidad, quiero conocerlos a todos, y además, creo que Lilacia me trata como a una persona normal, y con mucha sinceridad, y eso es precisamente lo que necesito.- Dijo la chica alzando la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Star….- El chico vio como en realidad Star estaba bien en como Lilacia la trataba –Está bien, solo, tengan cuidado ¿sí?, Puede ser peligroso -Termino por decir el chico.

-Bien, andando!- Dijo Lilacia mientras se llevaba a Star. –Tom está en el camarote del capitán por cierto.- Dijo Lilacia antes de retirarse con Star –Vamos, hay que buscar un cambio de ropa entre toda la basura que hay en este Barco- Le dijo a la princesa mientras se perdían de la vista del chico.

Marco exhalo con cansancio, dirigiéndose a donde Lilacia le había indicado.

* * *

-Me necesitabas Tom? – Dijo el chico, quien al entrar encontró a Kelly, Janna y Tom analizando unos papeles en el escritorio del capitán Lockhart.

-Si así es Marco, ven a ver esto.- Dijo el chico mientras le enseñaba una carta náutica a su compañero.- Al parecer planeaban saquear una isla después de regresar a Septarsis.

-Se trata de una pequeña isla, no muy lejos de aquí, en ella hay una pequeña ciudad, es parte de las propiedades del reino Butterfly al parecer.

-Ahí podremos reabastecernos de reservas y todo lo que necesitemos, hay un montón de oro y plata por todo el barco, que no creo que los septarianos extrañen.- Dijo Kelly, con una pequeña risa con su ultimo comentario.

-Pero aun así, hay que pensar que haremos con el resto de la tripulación, bueno… las personas que se encontraban aquí cuando subimos al barco.

-Veras, hay una diferencia de 2 días con la escala que haremos a la isla, Septarsis se encuentra aquí-Dijo Tom mientras señalaba un punto en la carta náutica.- El problema es que…

-Sera tiempo suficiente para que Toffee se de cuenta de que falta el buque de Adalbert, y que se preparen para el ataque.

-Exacto…

Los tres se quedaron callados, analizando la situación, pero Tom rompió este silencio.

-Bueno… no hay que quedarnos sin hacer nada, cada quien piénselo y me dirán sus planes, mientras lo hacen, tómense un descanso, arribaremos a la ciudad en unas horas, pero primero haremos una escala la isla de enfrente para deshacernos de lo que no ocupemos y para que la gente estire las piernas un poco, no parece ser un lugar hostil pero por si las dudas, marcaremos un perímetro seguro, así que en cuanto lleguemos véanse conmigo en la popa del bote.- Dijo Tom poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos avisando a la gente que arribaremos en poco- Dijo Kelly mientras salía junto con Janna. –Nos vemos luego Marco.- Dijo Janna antes de salir.

Marco se quedó un momento en el camarote, asomándose por la ventana del mismo, donde podía ver el resto del mar y como el oleaje danzaba en el mismo, suspirando, intentando caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y como llegaron a ella.

* * *

En la isla de Septarsis, Toffee se encontraba en su estudio, leyendo escritos antiguos, en los que varias figuras humanoides eran representadas con cuernos y co ojos, intrigado el septariano parecía comparar estos con otros registros repartidos en todo su escritorio.

-Me pregunto… cómo es posible que tengan ese poder… y estará relacionado? – Dijo el septariano recargándose en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos muy pensativo.

-Señor! Uno de los navíos acaba de arribar!- Dijo uno de los subordinados, entrando de golpe donde Toffee se encontraba.

-Bien, vamos de inmediato.- Dijo el septariano mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a donde arribaban los buques de guerra de Septarsis.

-Qué significa esto- Dijo el septariano con una cara no muy alegre, observaba el único navío que había llegado parcialmente dañado, y veía como de este varios de sus soldados bajaban heridos y en un muy mal estado.

-Reporte del regreso, soldado.- Le dijo Toffee a uno de los Septariano que no estaban tan heridos.

-Una marea fuerte se creó señor, a causa de vientos fuertes que nos interceptaron, somos el navío que se desvió menos de su curso, calculamos que el resto llegará en un par de días mas.

-Bien… descansa soldado, y buen trabajo, ahora ayuda a tratar a los heridos y dedícate a descansar.- Dijo Toffee a su subordinado, palmeando el hombro del mismo.

-Se lo agradezco señor… pero hay algo más…. Encontré esto en el campo de batalla –Dijo el soldado, mostrándole un brazo de su especie. –Cuando lo encontré no era más que un pulgar, por su rapidez de regeneración, diría que se trata de…

-Rasticore…- Completó Toffee.- Que lo lleven al área donde trataran al resto de los heridos y que lo vigilen constantemente.

-Si señor!- Dijo el septariano mientras se retiraba.

- _Si lograron derrotar a Rasticore, es un poder mucho más efectivo de lo que nunca imagine, debo darme prisa, y tener ese poder de mi lado a como dé lugar….-_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Lo sé, es más corto de lo que los he estado haciendo, pero tómenlo como un episodio de transición, lamento no poder contestar las reviews en esta ocasión, la manera en la que los escribo no me lo permite po razón, pero les prometo que contestare las que me dejen y los mensajes que me envíen en la siguiente parte (si es mensaje privado probablemente les conteste directamente y más rápido), les mando un saludo!**


End file.
